May Beaulieu and the Augury of Love
by Paperboy Jacky
Summary: A girl named May Beaulieu in the Planet Elemente suffers the ability to use Love Magic in the School of Enchanted Love. The headmistress then gives her a mission, to retrieve the augury of love, a mission that means life or death. She goes on the mission and she meets someone special along the mission who helps her. Does May survive the mission, or does she die trying? Amazing!
1. Chapter 1

**Message from Author: Enjoy my magical world of Elemente. Sorry, I couldn't get the chapter titles on the scroll thingy, titles are too long. Tried really hard.**

 **Enjoy! Please comment and like!**

Chapter 1

May B

May stared at her fancy book, _Love Spells Year 1_ covered in rich metallic pink leather at Chapter 18, the Love Bunny. In the book, there were instructions on how to summon the love bunny, illustrated with a cute little bunny with pink fur. Perhaps the most noticeable characteristic of the bunny were probably the teeth. The bunny's teeth were large, able to embed it's teeth in even the toughest steel in the universe, iragasabium.

 _What kind of spell is that? It looks stupid!_ she thought. May has never been good at conjuring elemental spells, yet she knew all the book's content by heart. Even after reading chapter 18 dozens of times, she could not conjure the spell. Her teacher, Professor Iota I was at the front of the classroom, approving well conjured Love Bunnies which was now hopping around the classroom creating havoc. Screams flew across the classroom and May tried to ignore it unsuccessfully.

 _Wonderful, now everyone else is able to perform it!_ May thought glumly. _At least she now has more examples on this._

Iota giggled and swished her wand and the bunnies were gone. The classroom immediately died down. If you think about it, the classroom is enormous. No, it is nothing like a classroom at all in size. Iota's teaching classroom is comparable to size of a large gymnasium! Professor Iota is at least ten years old in her opinion, far too young to be even teaching apprentices like her! The staff in the School of Enchanted Love is all over the age of eighteen and quite tall while Iota is, well, a midget. Iota has brown hair with huge irregular buns on the side of her head.

Who does she think she is, Leia? May thought. May couldn't say anything like that for Iota was one of the most enjoyable teacher. Ironically, Iota is very strict when teaching, unmatched by any professor older than her, like her twin brothers and sisters and talking about them is just another load of shocking servings. May did not need more heart attacks throughout her learning. What ticks her off is that Iota is a teacher younger than her by one year, and this news gave her quite a large heart attack. It was indeed horrific news when she found out about Iota's age from others who love to spread rumor as the School of Enchanted Love is known for this. May got back to work. She waved her fancy wand (that cost her a fortune to buy because for some reason, a very powerful wand chose her) and May waved it in a complex motion, A glowing trace of pink wisp of energy followed her wand as if it was a paintbrush in the air, letting off magical strokes and she tapped it. The spell exploded with pink gas everywhere. The sound emitted from her explosion gave her immediate attention. Panic spread very quickly around the room. Everyone in the classroom looked at her.

"Sorry for that…" May said weakly.

"May, who do you think you are? The Headmistress? You can't create a spell at all! There is already an explosion spell!" a girl with pigtails sneered with pleasure. The class erupted with laughter. May blushed beet red. Her anger flooded back to her in an instant and she shut her book.

Just then, the floating heart in the center of the classroom burst, the signal to move classes. May watched as the heart reformed.

"Oh class, for the ones who can't perform this spell, it is for homework! Practice makes perfect!" Professor Iota beamed.

May groaned and walked back to her dormitory. It was almost Christmas, and after that, it was her mid term test and she is the worst in the school in elemental spells, the reason why she even attended school. At least she knew standardized spells, the only magic she was good at. Unfortunately, Elemental spells have much more power and easily put down the fuses that her standardized wand could do.

There are nine branches of magic, and each one has two strengths and weaknesses at other branches of magic. Only the first two branches of magic is required in the magical education which is Elemental and Standard magic.

Standard Magic is everyday essential spells, used in a wizard or witch's everyday lives. It can do very simple tasks like putting books away, disarming terrorists. The wand is vulnerable as the wand can snap in half, therefore losing magical power forever, even when repaired.

Elemental Magic is different as much more power is stressed in Elemental Magic. As there is more power, a form of energy called Mana. This is found in forests as trees are able to naturally create mana. Mana can also be made and brewed and it is very difficult on how it is made. Mana is a powerful energy beneficial to nature. The wand itself is made of powerful and scarce material on Earth as the wands for Elemental Magic is far more durable than standardized wands, made out of wood as well as being repaired, as magical power can be amplified from even this kind of wand.

This is May's first year at the School of Enchanted Love, classified as an Apprentice. Apprentice as a rank, defining the magical power of a magical being. Years 1, 2, and 3 hold this rank. As soon as she hits Year 4, she becomes a Magician, and after that is the rank Magical Wand, and then a true Wizard and Witch. She had a very bad experience at the start of the year when she arrived at the School. Apparently, some boy with dark, short brown hair with pale skin standing taller than most of the boys in the bus, had put a heart bomb (probably from the joke shop) on the floor beside her and as she merged in the isles of the bus to line up to the school, the bomb burst with quite an impact and knocked her out. May could never forget the look on his brown eyes, the laughter in her face.

When she woke up, she found herself in the school hospital. She had missed the opening, a feast where the staff got introduced by the headmistress who she had never seen.

Year 1 apprentices got divided into permanent dormitories in which determines their teams. There are 5 teams divided for their personalities. There is the Heart team, which May is in. The Cupid Team, a team that always ends up with couples sometime in the last year, Year 7. The third team is The Pink Team, a team who is not ashamed of standing up. The fourth team is The Flower Team, a team who loves nature. The final team in The Beauty Team, a team of OCD people.

 _Perfectionists_ , May called them, _the fifth team, people who also spend too much time in mirrors and waste precious time giving useless advice to people_.

The purpose of teams is to divide them into classes. Competitions are held in teams. There are no point systems as May found out. May only found this soon after from Iota, who has been May's favorite teacher despite her inability to conjure spells. She also found out that the boy's name is Dicup Treah. May could not learn any love spells and the boy had constantly teased her in class. Luckily, Iota was always at her rescue and the Dicup never tried anything in that class. May had no friends as they saw her as an incapable useless apprentice who could never conjure a single spell.

As she went up to the dormitory of the Heart, she saw her own face on a poster. A caricature to be exact. The poster glowed with incantations and a funny looking pink carton dropped in front of her. The pink carton glowed and caused an eruption of milk, flying at her pink gown with only a symbol of the school, splashing her all wet and sticky. Well, it was more like a shirt and a simple dress combined. Her pink hair now showered rainstorms of milk with an audience of Year 4s and Year 5s just arriving to see the mess and the fire in her sky blue eyes. It was particularly annoying with her bangs wet against her forehand, itching her face. Her blue headband behind her ears is especially wet, forcing her to take it off with fear of milk making her hair sticky. May walked up to the poster and looked at it carefully. The pink heart on her uniform glowed and sent a sonic wave around her personal bubble and the milk mess to oblivion. Without looking, May already knew who would put torture her like this. An idiot would know who did this if you faced _him_ for the first months of school. Her jawline became firm as she read the artist of the poster. Who was the artist? Simple, Dicup Treah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The journey from the Bermuda Triangle to Planet Elemente

May tore down the poster and rolled it up. She stomped back to the dormitory angrily and she saw Dicup sitting in a leather chair with his legs in a casual position right beside the fireplace in the dormitory. She walked over there and smacked Dicup hard with the poster, surprising him. May rolled the poster wide enough for Dicup to see that it was his own work. What also annoyed her is that Dicup is in Team Heart.

 _Team Heart are characterized by their kindness which Dicup is not,_ May thought. The whole dormitory looked at the scene. Dicup looked behind May as the girl named Clair Lyre walked over and broke them up. Clair Lyre is a girl with blond hair with strange emerald green eyes who had the traditional pink gown on her like May. The Lyre family is known throughout Heartelle, as they are famous for their permanent trait, blond hair and green eyes, an unusual combination of different countries on Earth. She is the captain of Team Heart. The Captain is chosen for their leadership on Year 7. Before May could respond, May saw her pluck the poster out of her hands and observed it. Clair was May's friend, as Clair knows May way too much. By observing the poster, she too already knew the culprit without looking at the artist's name and confirmed her suspicions by finding it on the poster. She also looked at May and noticed that her headband was wet with milk, currently dripping in her hands. Clair looked at the poster again and saw traces of the spell.

"Dicup, stop this nonsense on May or else I'll write to your parents. I'll tell them about the endless tortures that you give to this girl! I'll be sure to put the last name Beaulieu in that letter as well!" Clair threatened. A hush went over the room. The Beaulieu family is the most powerful wizarding family of the element of love. Parents knew it was dangerous to mess up with the Beaulieu family just like if you received a complaint letter from the Queen of the World but Dicup didn't care. Instead, Dicup waved his wand and used the Love Bunny on May, clearly against the school rules. The cute murderous buuny leaped in May's shirt and she yelped. What did she do to deserve the endless tortures that Dicup gave him?

"Dicup! I'm warning you!" Clair spoke sternly. Clair flicked her wand and fixed the mess. Luckily, the bunny did not bite May for that everyone knows it's razor sharp teeth is able to embed its teeth in Iragasabium, the toughest steel in the universe. May found this suspicious for when the bunny gets first chance, it will bite violently as she read in the book.

Students in the Heart Team dormitory went silent at the sound of Clair's alarming voice for the dormitory didn't need telling what happened in the past. Clair's fury was seen many times throughout her education. No one dared to step out of line when she got in charge when the Professors went to go get something. May heard that she once also threw a large bully out of the window for calling her mean names when she was in charge. Actually, that was basically one of the main reasons everyone wouldn't mess with Clair. Her voice is very powerful, for it is able to easily influence people to perform embarrassing things, like eating like a hog in front of the hall, another reason why people don't bother making her mad. This year, Clair had been made Captain of the Heart Team. When her leadership got announced, many people in the Heart Team fainted. Clair looked at Dicup for action, as in _to stop and leave May alone_. For some reason, her warning had no effect on Dicup.

Dicup protested and made a huge racket in the dormitory. Dicup then waved his wand and sent a powerful wisp of love at Clair. Clair lazily flicked her wand, easily countering the spell and brandished her wand. Ten love bunnies appeared from nowhere with pink ropes. The bunnies tied him up and Clair put him in detention.

"Dicup, FYI, this spell is the only spell I can use on disobedient students, the Love Jail, as this spell can take many forms! It is part of the Love Bunny Army. I'll be writing to your parents!" Clair smirked. Dicup yelled in horror as Clair waved, the signal for the bunnies to take him to the dungeons, according to the bunnies.

"To the dungeons!" screamed a bunny. The rest of the bunnies cheered.

May yelled in horror "There is a dungeon here?"

"Oh no, what they meant is Iota's room. She is the head of the Heart Team, so they took him there."

Clair lit up says "Oh, I forgot! The headmistress wants to talk to you about something important! She told me just this morning. You are to meet her on December Twenty Fifth, in the evening at eight!"

 _This would be two weeks from now_ May thought. She nodded to confirm the news and the pink heart in the dormitory burst, a signal for dinner. She walked to the hall and as always, there is a wonderful dinner cooked from Restaurant Elemente.

May lives in Paris with her mother, Juliet Beaulieu, a very beautiful lady with pink hair, skilled in the arts of Loveatory, the arts of Love magic. Her father, Maximus Fry is a skilled Powermancer, a wizard skilled in the arts of Power magic. Her little brother, Max Fry is two years younger than her and has been accepted in the School of Enchanted Power. Her family is special as it is a tradition for the Beaulieu family to name their pink or golden blond haired child as a Beaulieu. The Beaulieu family is known for giving birth to pink haired children and if not pink haired children, golden haired children. If their offspring had dark brown hair, they would be named a Fry.

On her dad's side, he is one of the ten brothers born in the Fry family, one being Edward Fry, the most famous Fry family member in Elemente and one of the most important.

On her mom's side, she has an aunt named Avril Beaulieu, a wizarding tournament champion in her sixties. Avril would ambush her opponents with an arsenal of cherry blossom bombs, an art using Lifematory and Loveatory magic combined to perform. Avril is also the Queen of France, living in a mansion highly secured by her daughters. Her mother is very young, only thirty, exactly thirty years younger than her aunt. Avril married a Robert, one of the only families the Beaulieu is allowed to marry and vice versa with the other families, Roberts, Fry, and one other family she didn't know about. Offspring between the Beaulieu and the Roberts is not much different but with only the Roberts naming light brown offspring instead of the Fry. Avril gave birth to three offspring and already two of her children have married. May heard that her uncle married the second Beaulieu of her aunt. She does not know the names of her cousins nor does she ever care about this. Their family is pure blooded and they were all very fluent at French.

One day, May received a letter from the School of Enchanted Love in Planet Elemente and before she knew it, her mom is with her in an airplane with the words _Waterlou Express_ and she was off to the Bermuda Triangle, an international route exchanging wizards and witches. There is only one mode of transportation.

When May got there, an island was sitting there right smack in the middle with only a coconut tree on the island. They waited for ten minutes until a giant ship like airplane that came from the sky and splashed horribly in the oceans until it moved to the island perfectly. This flying ship read _Elemente Express_ and wizards and witches came out of it in hundreds, using Standardized magic to go home or take the _Waterlou Express_ to their destination on Earth.

May and her family boarded the _Elemente Express_ and went to find their room which they would be staying at for a day, while the Express journeys across the cosmos into the Blue Flare Galaxy, the Galaxy of magic. Ever since May walked into the ship, she was incredibly impressed at the looks of the ship as the ship was far more fancier than the expensive cruises that she went on. There, the Express flew into Planet Elemente (located in the Blue Flare Galaxy, a hidden galaxy concealed from everywhere) and landed in Tip Metropolis, Balancio, the home of the School of Magical Balance. There, she took the _Plasma Train Express_ to Love Metropolis, Heartelle, the home of the School of Enchanted Love. There, they went to live in their home, an unknown place May had never been in before. She found out that her parents have been living there for a long time.

They took a small vacation to Mystic Metropolis which May found even more impressing. They went to eat at Restaurant Elemente which was one hundred times bigger than a Superstore that you find on Earth and the food tasted astonishingly familiar. She soon found out that her the best cook in the universe, her uncle Edward Fry operated the entire Restaurant in the Metropolis.

There, she took the Love Bus, the bus that would escort her to the School of Enchanted Love. The Love Bus is twice as tall as the regular buses on Earth and it is very long. There are at least seven hundred love buses. Each bus contains at least a thousand students! Each hundred buses is for a Year, as hundreds of thousands of students go to the School of Enchanted Love. Luckily, the number of students that go to the School of Enchanted Love is considered, average as other schools such as the School of Magical Fire has at least millions of students that go there. For some reason, Dicup is in the same bus as she was, and at the first glance that they looked at each other, May thought that his face looked vaguely familiar. Then the incident happened. Dicup's bomb that ended her up in the school hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dicup and the Buttercup Pie

Over the course of the week, people were whispering about May as she went down to the hall for dinner.

 _Something about the poster, probably_ she thought. She ordered a plate of roses from the kitchen and did her homework.

May was practicing her standardized spells with terror around her. Her Professor, Professor Charmette Elf commented on how she fights like a demon with this type of magic and has already matched Year 7s at this type of magic, the oldest group in the school, like Clair. May was probably even better than Clair at this type of magic. Additionally, she is able to silently perform it as there are words to Standard spells and silently performing spells is very difficult. Her Professor, Professor Charmette Elf teaches standard magic for charms. Standardized magic is essential for all wizards and witches as this magic is the only magic that can be used on Elemente.

May finished her dinner with no cream smudge on her face and she slipped on a white pie with yellow petals sticking out of it! May gasped. The pie flew in the air and fell on her head. May could still feel the milk dripping from her head from last time, but this time, it was much worse. She looked around her and everyone roared with laughter. May looked at the pie and saw pie goo splashing down on the floor in the hall, making the janitor scream at the shiny pink quartz hall. May's lush pink hair was soiled from a single pie which all happened within a second, while she took a couple of hours beautifying herself!

"It's a buttercup pie!" Dicup yelled "And look, I made a new creation! The Buttercup Girl!"

The reaction was immediate. The hall howled with laughter and May found herself as a laughing stock, a victim of Dicup's obnoxious jokes. Only the staff of the school and Clair Lyre did not find that funny. Clair comforted May, not that she is a crybaby.

"Silence!" shouted Iota. Her voice pounded the halls with such force, the students quickly went back to business, frightened at the idea of detention because that is what she gave out a lot. Apparently, one kid fell in a mash potato bowl. Everyone saw the comical scene. The whole hall erupted with laughter. Iota shot Dicup a murderous look.

"Dicup, that's detention for another week!" Iota spoke.

During the course of the week, May found it very annoying that she now has a new nickname, Buttercup Girl. She did not look like a Buttercup nor did she approve the nickname!

In her Elemental Spells Class the first chance she got, she shot Dicup a very murderous look for the Buttercup incident, electrifying Dicup. Dicup then looked back at her with annoyance, as two people already gave him that look within a week. Iota and May. This wipes out all records for his parents only gave him that look about once a month. Dicup blushed for some reason right after. May took that reaction as an offense and got ticked off because Dicup annoyed her with ignorance and she went back to work. May sneaked a peek at Iota. Iota was secretly munching on popcorn out of the blue and taking down some random notes furiously. When May looked at her, Iota pretended that she wasn't observing them. This also annoyed May, not knowing anything!

The next day, she found wizards and witches wearing Buttercup Pies on their heads. A group of people all had these ridiculous hats on and as she passed by them, they snickered at her. May found it very frustrating, Clair was walking in the hallways with the other captains and for some reason, Clair convinced the captains to listen to her. They were confiscating Buttercup Pie Hats and gave them each a speech of rudeness. May looked at a hat. She already knew who made them without looking at who made them.

"Dicup?" May asked.

"Dicup." Clair nodded. May started steaming.

May was walking a particular night to Iota's room for extra help before the talk with the headmistress and found Dicup in Iota's room serving detentions for her. She spied on them.

"Can't I go Iota?" asked Dicup

"No, you have to stay and finish cleaning this room. No magic, just soap and your sponge! Isn't free labor fun? Make sure these quartz walls end up looking good!" Iota snapped. The sponge was four times smaller than a regular sponge. Dicup groaned. May knocked on the heavy quartz door with the metal banger on the door.

"Who is it?" Iota answered in response to the door knock.

"It's me, May. I came for extra help!" May responded.

"Why certainly!" Iota beamed. May saw Iota brandishing her wand and the huge pink quartz doors slowly opened. May noticed that Iota was trying to hide her horror in the turn of events. Iota knew that May was outside for a few minutes, eavesdropping at this wonderful conversation. Iota was looking at the horror on Dicup's face, as things couldn't get worse for both of them. Iota suddenly found it funny, and failed to resist howling against the turn of events. Dicup looked as if he was going to die! May walked in and noticed Dicup in the room. Dicup's emotions got wiped away at the sight of May and answered her with a blush.

"What is with you?" May yelled. She slapped Dicup in the face hard (which made him fly a few feet) to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Dicup, are you sick? Your face is beet red!" Iota gasped. Dicup looked at himself at the shiny quartz wall and saw that indeed his face was beet red. Dicup's reaction was killing him. His horror was wearing his physical energy down.

"No, I mean, yes! I am sort of sick! Can I leave" Dicup pestered.

"No, stay here and finish that part first!" Iota replied firmly, pointing to section to a wall that looked very dusty, looking in horrible shape, possibly the worst of the worst walls.

"Iota, I need help on the spells we have worked on for the semester, I am having trouble and fear for the midterm!." May spoke. Iota whipped her wand at the E-wall and a very beautiful light pink background came up with the words on the board, glowing neon orange. This morning, it was green.

 _Strange_ , May thought.

Iota went up to the board from her desk and gestured May to go up. Iota pointed to the first step of the Love Bunny…

Soon, it was already nine in the evening.

"Well, it's time you two go. Dicup, you report back to me tomorrow for more cleaning." Iota told Dicup. Iota looked at May "Well, for a girl like you, I don't think you even need help!"

"But Iota, this spell is no better than before!" May protested.

"I know what I am talking about!" Iota insisted. "Now go back to your dormitory!" knowing that Iota was clearly lying. May had felt even worse than before she had entered the classroom, feeling dumber and more confused as the spell showed no progress and she probably even progressed backwards.

"Yes ma'am" May spoke, walking with sadness back to her room in her dormitory. May could tell Iota was hiding something very important from her. But she kept that thought to herself.

All May could think about was Christmas holidays in one day, then the midterm tests right after the holidays and she still did not know elemental spells!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meeting the Enchantress of Love and the Enchanter of Water

May finished her dinner and went to the headmistress' office. Her first thought _Oh, wait, I don't even know where her room is!_ She stressed out. She went to ask Iota.

"Iota, where is the Headmistress' room?" May asked

"Oh, her room is on the top floor. It shouldn't be hard to find after that as her room is the only room on the top floor." Iota answered.

May went to the emerald green vacuum pipe which is a magical pipe that takes you to it's destination by reading your mind. Go to only the green lighted ones. May heard that if you step in the red lighted ones, you are most likely to end up in the hospital, as in you will collide with the person in the tube that is still using it.

 _Oh well, there's one now!_ May thought and the pipe shot her up to the top floor. The light of her tube turned from green to red.

May arrived at the headmistress' room and the door was opened a little. An eye was on the door observing her with interest. She heard two people talking.

"Well Colette, you have your ways of prophecies." says a young man's voice from inside.

 _Colette? Is that the headmistress' name?_ May thought

"Of course, what do you expect, Enchanter of Water? You have already recognized Matthew here, a hero of magic! You somewhat know prophecies here, don't you." Colette asked. The headmistress' voice sounded very normal, a voice you are able to stand everyday. Her voice sounds as if she could sing anything. On top of that, her voice is perfect. May wouldn't to be able to stand a sickly sweet voice everyday nor a very ugly evil voice. Colette's voice is just perfect.

"This prophecy is very important, Enchantress of Love, you know that Colette. These words came from the Leader of Elemente himself!" The Enchanter of Water spoke.

May knew who they were talking about as May is as intelligent as she is beautiful. She kept listening.

"And, let's not go into further details, not with your 'hero' outside" as the door opened. May gasped. The eye floated from it's frame. May realized that the eyeball is made of ice!

"You are the Enchanter of Water and Ice!" May gasped in surprise. Leaders ruled Planet Elemente and there were fifteen leaders to be exact. The Leaders each owned at least one school of magic because the leaders own at least one element of magic such as water, fire, ice, earth, that stuff. Higher leveled Leaders were called Enchanters for boys and Enchantress for girls.

"That's right, May! Did you already know my name, or did you hear Colette say my name?" The Enchanter of Water asked with a very dangerous edge to his tone. There was a boy beside the Enchanter of Water who looked about the same age as she was. He had brown hair, slightly lighter than her little brother's hair and was quite tall for eleven. He wore a shirt that went down slightly lower than his knees as the boy's uniform from any element would go down to and dress pants. She could see his inside blue shirt just under his neck. He had a very confident look on his eyes and had rosy cheeks.

"Oh, I already knew. Thank you very much!" May answered, smiling as her mother told her smiling would get her out of most dangerous situations. Even if she had to fake smile it realistically.

"Thank you very much?" The Enchanter of Water laughed, Colette rubbed her head with a smile. May looked at the boy and saw it pink.

"Enchanter of Water? Does he have natural rosy cheeks?" May asked.

The Enchanter of Water looked carefully on Matthew's face and said "Matthew you mean? No, May. Colette, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hmm, I see what's going on. The Leader of Dark Arts told me the same thing between Abby and Nicholas! The other, you know" Colette confirmed

"I see, well, come in May!" The Enchanter gestured.

May walked in the Headmistress' room. It is made of pink topaz, a truly beautiful room. She took a seat beside Matthew on a magenta sofa. What she is stunned by is how the Enchanter of Water even found out her name without anyone saying it!

"May and Matthew, you are given your first assignment." Colette spoke "Your job is to go to the planet of Sealifeco and locate the augury of love and water. The Planet Sealifeco is the planet of time, and there are twelve auguries in each tree of the hour. You are to go to the second tree and the fourth tree to retrieve the auguries. Your powerful magic is needed to retrieve the auguries. Our enemies will most definitely want to stop you. Whatever they do, give them no mercy. Do whatever you have to to retrieve the auguries!"

May was very confused. She was supposed to go to a planet and battle evil to retrieve these auguries! She was very horrible at Elemental Magic, let alone this!

"Don't worry May, this is why Matthew is here. I brought him here to prepare you two for this mission." The Enchanter of Water spoke "Besides, you have plenty of time to prepare your Elemental Magic, but for all I know right now, you are really concerned about that, aren't you?"

May realized that the Enchanter of Water read her mind using her name as evidence as to confirm that the Enchanter of Water indeed knows how to read minds.

"How much time exactly?" May asked nervously.

"Oh, we are about to listen to the prophecy May, so just relax" Colette interrupted "We don't have much time right now. You might have to pack up right away after this so listen!"

Colette revealed a crystal orb.

"Uh what magic is this?" May asked

"Oh, this is orb magic, the third branch of magic. Orb magic is used in two different ways. The Enchanter of Water uses this magic." says Colette and she gestured at the Enchanter of Water, as he brought out his wand. It was a very beautiful weapon. The wand is longer than a foot with a crystal clear ocean blue orb at the end with the water symbol inside the orb, secured with mythril coils around half of the blue diamond rod.

"This magic is a powerful variation of Elemental Magic. It requires powerful mana control and delicate mana control, as way too much mana is used in this magic. The power in orb magic is so powerful, it beats standardized magic by ten times!" Colette explained "and the second way to use it is to tell the future. A mysterious voice comes out of all the orbs, which I do not know why. But here is the prophecy"

"Which one?" May asked

"Right, this prophecy is the mission you are on. After your mission, you will come back here to listen to the hero prophecy. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" May answered.

Colette tapped her wand on the crystal orb and mist came out of it.

 _The first crystal is your cousin's_

 _that requires a female in the oven_

 _The second crystal is more difficult_

 _as the male will be hit with a spike-pult!_

 _This is found in the planet of time_

 _and you will be mocked by an evil mime!_

 _Only the pink jewel's daughter can_

 _defeat the evil mime and have him banned!_

 _Complete it within the next Christmas you hear the prophecy_

 _Or you will lose the sight of see._

"I totally do not understand" Matthew complained.

"I do" May blurted out. "ish"

All three pairs of eyes immediately shot her the feeling of attention.

"Ish? ... Very well, please explain what you know" Colette answered.

 _The first crystal is your cousin's_

"Well, you said that we are going to retrieve auguries, and I know that they are special kinds of crystals that some people cannot touch." May explained

"Very good, please continue" Colette confirmed

 _The first crystal is your cousin's_

"Well, the female refers to me right? And the first crystal is my cousin's..." then May stopped. Because at this point, she realized that her cousin would become an extremely important part of this prophecy. She does not even know her cousins! She wished that she had paid attention to who her family members are!

"But I don't know who my cousins are so, I'll skip that" says May nervously.

"It doesn't meant you are the one May" Colette spoke "There might be others that go too. Another female, possibly"

"Okay, that makes things more complicated." May groaned. She read the next line of the prophecy.

 _that requires a female in the oven_

"A female will be cooked? Somehow? In a giant oven to get the love augury?" May exclaimed in horror. She might be the one cooked. She did not like this prophecy.

May realized she did not understand the prophecy that well. Being smart does not help in such prophecies.

 _The second crystal is more difficult_

The third line is not that important as everyone knows

 _as the male will be hit with a spike-pult!_

"Matthew, you will be hit with a spike ball. Or some other male." May blurted out.

"No fair girl!" Matthew complained and punched May in the arm. "I hope it's not me!"

 _This is found in the planet of time_

"The planet of time is Sealifeco, as you just mentioned" May continued

 _and you will be mocked by an evil mime!_

"I'm guessing that one of us will be harassed beyond repair by a mime, and…"

 _Only the pink jewel's daughter can_

 _defeat the evil mime and have him banned!_

"I do not know what this part is talking about. Who the pink jewel?" May asked

Colette looked like she wanted to say something but she just wouldn't, as if she already knew the answer.

"No idea, continue May" Colette spoke unevenly.

"He will be defeated one way for sure but what is, oh." May said surprisingly.

 _Complete it within the next Christmas you hear the prophecy_

 _Or you will lose the sight of see._

"Oh, this must be completed before the next Christmas as in…"

"Probably in Year 2" Matthew replied, finishing May's sentence

"I see, when do we go?" May asked

"As soon as I pack your bags, May." Colette spoke "Iota should be coming with it right … now"

Iota came in the room with a fancy backpack. May held the pack. It was truly amazing as it is stylish! Better than any purse you find in Paris! May did a walk around the room. Matthew giggled.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" says May gratefully.

"You're welcome" Iota responded as she left the room.

Colette got back to them and continued "Ok, now you two must get going. You will be accompanied by…"

SLAM! A woman with a tornado burst through the door.

"Mother!" Matthew yelped

"Oh, great!" says May

"Wonderful! This quest is about my Matthew? How wonderful!" Matthew's mother yelled, obviously delighted.

"Tornada, you should get going. And don't forget to keep an eye on my cousin as well" Colette spoke "You have the teleporter?"

"Of course. Thank you Professor!" Tornada said, bowing to Colette as they left.

They were outside the School of Enchanted Love. Tornada had her car parked in front of the door. Matthew and May got in the backseat. Tornada hit the ignition and the car flew in the air. Or was it an airplane?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Best friends, Tornada Whirla and Juliet Beaulieu

May looked out the window. She could not help but be only impressed with the car. It was a light blue car, made with light blue jade with precious metals. May found out the car smells nice, unlike the taxi cars on Earth.

"So May, you are the daughter of my best friend, Juliet Beaulieu, aren't you?" Tornada asked.

"You knew my mother?" May asked, with interest in her voice

"Yes, I knew your mom from the School of Enchanted Love, we were bright students. Colette valued us two highly!" Tornada spoke

"I see, who were the teachers back then?" May asked

"Oh, the teachers back then were the same, except that Iota was replaced by Colette back then."

"So Colette taught this magic back then, and how old was she?" May asked innocently.

Tornada's reaction was scary.

"Little girl, you do not ask how old the Enchantress of Love is!" Tornada bellowed. May shrunk in her seat. "Just like how you don't ask how old woman are! Anyways, The Enchantress of Love is younger than us back then. She was a very cute little girl, and now, her beauty is more dangerous than any weapon I have! She is so beautiful, men would fall in love with her in a single glance. She is so beautiful, men would die for her. Her voice is so powerful, she can convince a homeless person to give up his most precious valuable!"

May gasped at the horrors of the Enchantress of Love. May had to admit that The Enchantress of Love is indeed very beautiful, with beauty more powerful than even her mom.

 _So this is how powerful she is._ May thought.

"Mom, you can't treat her like that!" Matthew protested. May didn't think Tornada was trying to be mean, but only to state a point. May couldn't help but blush. Matthew responded the same way.

"Matthew, boys do not butt in a girl's conversation." says Tornada,

Matthew regretted what he just said.

The three of them eventually got to their first destination, the spaceport.

"Okay darlings, follow me or you will get lost! So come!" Tornada gestured. Matthew and May followed.

"So your mom is a Beaulieu?" Matthew asked May

"Yeah, so am I." May answered.

"I knew that, because the Beaulieu family is one of the only families with offsprings that have natural pink hair." Matthew told May.

"Oh, I didn't know that the Beaulieu family is that well known." May shrugged "Wait, what is your mother's last name?"

"Oh, her last name is Whirla, Tornada Whirla." Matthew answered back.

May searched her brain in the book of famous wizards and witches of the 21st century, as in her present time. Whirla was the giveaway. No wonder why Tornada seem familiar.

 _Tornada Whirla is the fastest wind witch in the history of Elemente, even faster than her Professor. She also knows the element of love as well._

And the words went on and on.

"I see, so your mother is one of the fastest witches in Elemente!" May exclaimed "and she is the fastest wind witch, even faster than the Leader of Wind!"

"That's right! My mother's main element is wind. She attended the School of Magical Wind!" Matthew answered back.

May thought about how powerful Tornada is. What about Matthew's dad?

"Matthew, what is your last name? Is it Whirla?" May asked

"No, my last name is Cookie. Matthew Cookie." Matthew giggled.

May could not help but giggle as well.

"Alright darlings, enough talking, we are here!" Tornada announced. A giant ship was waiting outside and their station number was in front of them. Station number 3: Sealifeco.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My dad is Blu Cookie

May realized something. She also knew that the last name Cookie is in the book of famous wizards and witches of the 21st century. She searched her brain and found it. Blu Cookie.

 _Blu Cookie is the most powerful wizard of Water and Ice other than The Leader of Elemente and The Enchanter of Water. Blu Cookie defeats their opponents with sheer power from water and ice separately. He won the tournament ten years before Avril Beaulieu has stepped on the line of glory._

The words went on and on.

"Your father is Blu Cookie, isn't it Matthew?" May asked

Matthew spat his cookie that he was eating. "You are too smart May. Did you memorized stacks of textbooks for this?" says Matthew, clearly teasing her.

"Oh, it came naturally to me when I was doing some light reading!" May replied innocently.

"Oh, then." Matthew shrugged. Matthew opened a package and bit into another cookie.

"Wait, did you say light reading?" Matthew asked suddenly from May's statement of light reading.

"I did, got a problem?" May snapped back. Matthew choked his cookie in surprise.

A manly scream came from the end of the hall. An urgent scream. The crowd separated into two as if a knife easily cut through it like butter.

"Tornada, don't go yet!" A man yelled.

Tornada turned her head as she was lining up to fill the ship. Tornada's eyes widened. Tornada brought out her purse and hit the man on the head.

"Stupid! Have I not given you kisses before I went yet, Blu?" Tornada scolded the man.

"Ow!" Blu wailed. Matthew laughed. Blu shot Matthew a murderous look.

"Hey boy, have these before you go." Blu smiled. Blu handed him a package. It had gingersnaps in it. Blu took out another package shaped in a box. It was pink. He handed it to May.

"Your aunt told me to give these to you." Blu smiled. "You are to open it without presence." Blu took out a final package.

"You will take this as well, May" Blu smiled.

May was stunned. How did Blu know her name?

"How do you know my name?" May asked

"Oh, I better not mention that! I'll get in trouble for it!" Blu laughed. May stared at Blu's two blue eyes. He just got another hit in the face from Tornada.

"Is that it?" Tornada sighed.

"Yes, that is it, goodbye honey pie!" Blu waved as May followed Tornada.

"Don't call me that! You take care of yourself first!" Tornada screamed, then snicked.

All May could do was wonder what was in that package.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The pink package

May went to her own room given to her temporarily on the ship. Matthew's room was beside hers. May looked at the package and checked to see if anyone was in the room.

 _Nope_ May thought. She locked the door with powerful enchantments. She looked at the package and opened it.

Matthew was in his room dancing when he heard a piercing scream beside his room. Matthew went to May's room and found it locked. The room was sealed shut. Matthew waited outside.

May looked at the thing that came out. A pink orb floated in the air. She looked at a note that came out of the package.

Dear May,

I found this on an expedition in Heartelle Mountain. This orb didn't work for me. So I thought it would for you! Juliet has done many favors for me so I'd thought I would return the favor by sending this to you. So good luck on your journey and beat up some devils for me!

Love,

Avril Beaulieu, your aunt

Since when did her aunt write to her. It did not happen often. The orb hovered in the air and May did not know what it even did. May suddenly gasped. Her wand came out and the orb connected to her wand. Five branches from her wand clutched the orb and secured it. May knew what it was now. She thought back to her meeting with the Enchanter of Water, because he had an orb as well! It was attached to the wand like what happened to hers, but the pink orb had no symbol inside the orb. May tried to weave her elemental spells. The wand felt slightly heavier, making her movements more difficult. A pink wisp came out. It didn't come out as nice as the other students. May groaned. What was she going to do with this wand? May considered Avril's gift useless.

May opened the door to find Tornada and Matthew at the door.

"You woke up the whole ship, May." Tornada spoke sternly.

"Sorry, I opened the pink package." May apologized.

"What was in it?" Matthew asked curiously. May held out her wand and Matthew noticed that it changed. Now it had an orb on it, like his but his was blue.

"I see, well, we are here on Sealifeco so let's get outta here!" Tornada yelled, as May felt the descent. She looked out the window and they were there.

They got off and followed Tornada. May walked and looked at the neon green glowing grass. It was beautiful. Some boy nearby set fire on his hair and let off a huge amount of smoke in the air. Matthew waved his wand and a bubble dispersed on top of his head. The planet shuddered and the smoke became purified immediately.

"Thank you so much!" says the boy gratefully.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Matthew beamed.

"There are water wizards everywhere!" The boy groaned.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Every powerful wizard I battle knows water magic. But luckily I know another magic that can counter it." the boy smiled

"I see, we'll fight later when we get the chance." Matthew told him. They started to walk away. Tornada went to the boy and asked for his name.

"My name? My name is Grant Jones. You must be Tornada Whirla. Here." Grant smiled. Tornada looked at the letter that Grant gave her.

"Alright. Welcome Grant. You will join our company and help us. You seem to know where the second and fourth auguries are, don't you?" Tornada asked.

"Yes, but we need to walk there, or fly there. It can take months to get to the second augury!" Grant told them.

"We aren't allowed to fly on brooms as Year 1s Tornada!" May spoke out.

"You are right, the brooms don't trust anyone in Year 1s or lower." Tornada sighed. "So we'll walk there. To only the body of water"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The journey to the augury of love

The journey was endless. The station was at the top of Sealifeco's highest point. Sealifeco is an irregular planet, with half of a sphere connected to a halfpipe that wrapped on the half sphere. The flat side of the sphere had a large volume of water with an enormous waterfall large enough to douse away the sun. There were twelve magical trees, each resembling an hour. Each hour had an augury, but May and Matthew were assigned to get only the second and fourth augury, as in the Love and Water augury. The trees were enormous pine trees, each protecting an augury hidden so cleverly, for no one has ever found an augury. The pine trees are so large, it is noticeable even from thousands of miles away.  
May was exhausted from walking in the green field for hours. They came to the large body of water that stretched for thousands of miles. They could see the second hour, the second tree standing tall.

"Alright, Matthew, you cannot carry us all, so we are going to fly." Tornada announced.

"Alright. I'll carry May and you carry Grant." Matthew spoke.

"Fine. Let's go" Tornada announced.

"Wait, how are we going to fly?" May asked

"Like this!" Matthew shouted from above. Matthew was suspended in the air and he zipped through the air easily. May felt herself floating. She was standing on a tornado.

"Let's go!" Matthew shouted.

The water went on forever.

"Stop, I am exhausted. Let's set up a sky tent." Tornada uttered

"Alright, I'm tired too." Matthew answered.

"Cool! You two know how to fly?" Grant exclaimed. "I should try this too!"

"Later, Grant" Tornada sighed.

Soon, the tent was set.

The tent is described more as a flying mansion, as there are so much room inside such a tiny tent. May was called in a large room where Tornada was to teach her love magic.

"Let's start on the Love Bunny" Tornada announced. May showed Tornada how she weaves her spells.

"No, I _see_ why you can't use any spells!" Tornada groaned "Don't worry, it is a simple fix. You do not have enough love channeled in these spells! I want you to channel your emotions into this. You need more love!"

May channeled her emotions and most importantly, love in her love bunny. A pink bunny erupted out of her wand and the reaction from Tornada was mortifying.

"I believe you should try your other spells or whatever spells you know the movements for." Tornada spoke and left the room. May practiced and practiced. She had never felt so much confidence in herself than before.

It was May right now, May's favorite month which she was named after. Her love spells were now far more powerful than what she could do before. Tornada entered the room and asked May what she could do. May presented a display of all the spells she knew in a performance fashion.

"Alright. Second thing, mana control." Tornada spoke

"I am good at that." May blurted out

"Show me." Tornada spoke out. May performed a spell as Tornada watched her mana level.

"No, you are not using it good enough. Perhaps the vast oceanic amount of mana you have is fooling you. You need to control how much" Tornada spoke and May brandished her wand again. A goose erupted out of it and Tornada nodded, approving her spells now.

"Wonderful, you keep practicing it. Watch your mana. Orb magic takes a lot of mana, and this is why we need to know this. Your moves you may have noticed exceed your classmates, because of orb magic and your use of mana. Keep at it" Tornada spoke and walked out of the room. May continued to follow her spellbook. May got curious at how spells are made so she tried to make her own spells. She made a needle shaped spell in the element of love and she saw a hole in the wall, made by the needle. May gasped. She tried it again but it didn't work so May went back to work.

Soon, it was July. May had an arsenal of love spells at deposit while Matthew moved their flying tent ahead, letting Tornada recovering. Apparently, a clown wiped out Tornada's recent memories before she had the mission and medical witches told her that she is not to perform magic, due to her last mission. May learnt about the dark side, known as the Volcanic Hell Nebula, led by Lord Kaimliarin, the most wicked wizard in the universe, using his power for evil, aiming to wipe out the Milky Way. He was the one who wiped out Tornada's memory of resting in the hospital. This slowed things down.

It was now the second week of July and Tornada had finally recovered. She kept the tent, as they were over halfway to their destination.

There were many rooms in their tent. Matthew slept in the room beside May. Tornada was sleeping like a log, undisturbed, exhausted from teaching May. May couldn't sleep, for she was too busy thinking about the prophecy. May woke up and went to the main room with a nice table in the middle. She saw Matthew sitting in the rocking chair, holding a mug of chamomile tea. A daisy sat in the mug, barely moving. May observed the tent. The tent was made of superior material, like a Japanese house in the ancient times. May somewhat liked Japanese anything. The teapot was Japanese. There was a bonsai sitting in the corner of the room. May felt powerful carbon exchange, changing carbon into oxygen. That was not true. It was actually carbon dioxide, changed into oxygen. The carbon dioxide with other materials became sugar. May was too much of a bookworm, as she knew so many things surprising everyone at every turn.

"Hey" says Matthew.

"Oh! Hey" May responded. Matthew's face was pink, hard to see in the moonlight emitted from Sealifeco's three moons. The first moon emitted a scarce silver light. The second moon emitted a blue light, giving the tent a calm and silent feeling. The third moon emitted a green light, giving life within the tent, making May feel very refreshed. Perfect place to sleep if you are extremely weared out to the point you might die. Luckily, none of them felt that way as Matthew looked at the most beautiful sky in the universe. Matthew sipped his tea, thinking hard about something.

"Matthew, why are you up so late?" May asked. She was curious. She couldn't sleep as well.

"Oh, I just can't sleep, the sky is awake. I just can't sleep!" Matthew murmured. A voice rang in both of their minds.

 _Oh, I wouldn't say that. It is the magic of the planet Sealifeco! The planet Sealifeco is the time planet. You should get some sleep darlings!_

"Did you just hear that?" May asked Matthew.

"Definitely. It is apparently the planet's magic. But why only us?" Matthew asked.

 _Oh both of you sadistic little brats. I suppose I have to explain again. You are near the second augury as I am pushing your tent farther than Tornada would have expected. The Love Augury. Consider the state of you two. If you somehow do not get my point, ask the Enchantress of Love about this augury, as I know she has quite a lot of information about this!_

The voice was loud and very convincing. May believed what she said.

"Matthew, the love augury is preventing us from sleeping!" May cried.

"I don't know why?" Matthew sighed.

 _May, open your eyes! Look at Matthew! Make the connection!_

The voice kept screaming in only May's head. May was very confused. She did not understand what that voice was talking about. It sounded awfully the same as Colette. But the way she told them to ask the Enchantress of Love, it must not be Colette.

"Matthew, it is the love augury. It has powerful magical properties!" May explained as she looked out the tent. The second tree was getting larger and larger. This pine tree is no regular pine tree. It was a pink pine tree.

Everyone woke up refreshed. Tornada did not believe her eyes!

"Alright Matthew! Good work for getting the tent here!" Tornada squealed.

"Um, I didn't do anything!" Matthew protested.

"Yes you did! You were awake the whole night yesterday! Do not lie to your mother!" Tornada laughed, not believing any words Matthew was saying.

May says "Um, Miss Whirla, I was with Matthew…"

"Nonsense!" Tornada interrupted. "I know he did it." and Tornada left the tent with wind arms clutching all three of them to the second tree.

At first glance, the tree may not look big from a distance, but up close, this pine tree is sure to be the largest in the universe, along with the other eleven trees. It is so much more bigger than the largest sequoias in the world and certainly far much thicker than the Giza Pyramid! May is very impressed at everything she is seeing so far, and the thought of going back to Earth is disappointing. Tornada looked around the tree and could not find anything. May noticed that Love Bunnies lived in here. She found a fake one among them and seized it. She fumbled with the controls and the four of them were in another dimension.

The four looked at an underworld forest. A pink crystal was seen on the top of the mountain.

"Well, looks like we have to fly up there!" Tornada announced as they flew up to the mountain.

The mountain seemed very far and they can't seem to reach it. May remembered the first lines of the prophecy.

 _The first crystal is your cousin's_

 _that requires a female in the oven_

May did not understand who her cousin is.

"Tornada, do you have cousins?" May asked.

"I do, and I have a lot!" Tornada answered. So maybe this first crystal will be retrieved by Tornada. They kept flying. Grant was bored, unable to get in an interesting conversation.

"Grant, your dad is Bruno Jones, right?" Tornada asked Grant.

"Yes. I am the son of Bruno Jones." Grant answered.

Tornada nodded her head, processing information. May also knew who Bruno Grant is.

 _Bruno Jones, a powerful fire and life wizard whose family desire is to challenge leaders. He has proven his powerful skills in the tournament and got in the semi finals. He has an unusual combination of elements as life magic does not correspond to fire magic. His ability to put them together has made him known for a new arts._

May knew that. Grant must also know Fire and Life arts. She was discouraged. She did not even know any Love arts, and everyone around her knows it. May looked glum. She slipped her knee and fell to the top of the mountain.

"May, we are there!" says Matthew and realized she was gone. Tornada saw her fall to the augury of love. The mountain turns out to be an extinct volcano. May's fall was cushioned. The augury of love was in front of her. The glowing pink crystal confirmed her suspicions. She went to reach it and suddenly, her breathing became unsteady. Her body was on fire! The volcano bursted with heat. May waved her standardized wand but nothing happened. May resisted the powerful heat surging the volcano. The floor became separated into many pieces. The sulfurous gas suffocated her as she jumped from platform to platform, and then May slipped. The heat was extremely unbearable. Her head pulsed like as if she was in an apocalypse. Her spells would not work in here.

 _This is the end!_ May thought miserably

 _This is not the end silly girl! You are here to get the augury, stupid girl!_

 _What? I am very smart! Why you!_ May shouted back in her thoughts

 _If it wasn't for me, you would have been dead, but anyways, … This will be my only chance to help you. Get the augury, fast!_

May scrambled through the platforms. The platforms behind her were falling in a pit guided by the magma. She created pink bridges with her wand. To her surprise, it worked. She slipped and hung on to a suspended bridge and looked down.

 _A magma waterfall!_ May thought. This was another reason to keep going, as she was getting slower. She would not fall down. May shot back up using her wand and raced to the augury. May ran through the platforms as she connected them with her bridges to the augury. Her fingers closed around the augury and her wand flew out of her clothes. The augury recognized it and BOOM!

May woke up clutching to the augury beside the Love Tree.

"How on earth did she even survive in such a dangerous terrain!" Grant wondered "We fire wizards even fear magma, as we have never learnt how to get onto magma as easily as we had for fire!"

"May, how did you survive that eruption?" Tornada asked.

"I think she was lucky." Matthew smiled. May blushed back at him.

 _Lucky?_ May thought _Thanks for the encouragement!_

The augury glowed pink. Matthew's lips met May's. Tornada rudely interrupted what was happening. It seems as Tornada was panicking at her e-watch.

"Enough talking! It is already August!" Tornada spoke urgently.

"Wait, what?" May shouted. May did not believe it.

 _Oh dear, someone messed up with my time. Tornada, do what you must. I will re-look at what is disturbing with my time! I can't believe 'he' managed to move time by more than a month! Unacceptable! Hurry, or else..._

"May, Matthew, you are to attend the first day of Year 2! Hurry. This teleporter will return you to the School of Magical Water! May, whatever you do, do not give the augury to anyone only if the Enchantress of Love and the Enchanter of Water are both present." Tornada spoke urgently. You will come back when the feast is finished. Tornada held up a teleporter. A door opened up from it.

"Go now, as time is disrupted on this planet, as it seems." Tornada urgently spoke. May and Matthew walked through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Constance Ruche, the woman with a giant hairdo ten times the size of her (not to mention her giant pink beehive!)

May walked through the teleporter and found herself in the Enchanter of Water's conference room. The Enchanter sat there and smiled.

"Excellent. May, you have done very well. You have completed your part of the mission. Matthew, you will need more speed to get the next augury. Now, after the feast, both of you will go through the portal in the School of Enchanted Love." The Enchanter of Water told them.

May found herself back in the School of Enchanted Love and sat in the Heart Team's table. She saw Dicup whose face remained beet red. May waved her wand, taunting Dicup he could do no better. Everyone became quiet as the headmistress waved her hand in the air.

"Students of the School of Enchanted Love. We are delighted to have you back again. Year 1s, welcome. Now, we have a change in staff." Colette spoke. "We welcome Professor Loony Treah to our standardized staff of history of magic! Please give an applause!" Everyone started clapping. Dicup looked particularly smug. He mouthed _My aunt!_ A racket went across the hall.

May was shocked, but she didn't show it. She also didn't have to deal with her until January.

"Silence!" Colette spoke "I now assign new captains for your teams!" Everyone became quiet, desperate to hear the name of the next captains.

"For Team Heart,we have Coriolis Lyre as the captain of Team Heart." Colette announced. May looked around and saw a girl with blonde and green eyes standing up. She resembled Clair, and might even be sisters!

May heard Colette finish the rest of the captains and the feast began. May quickly finished her food and waited for the feast to end. She sent letters and quickly received empty answers. Her mother would not tell her the answer to her question.

"May!" Coriolis yelled

"What is it?" May asked

"You'd better watch out! Clair told me all about you!" Coriolis answered

"It's not like I need protecting anymore nor that I am a bad girl." May snapped back. "I won't even be seeing you for half the year. Look forward to see me on January, or not if I die." May walked to the headmistress' room.

"So you got the Love augury?" Colette asked

"It's right here." May replied. She held it up. It was truly beautiful. She can't seem to lose it. The augury now is orbiting her, keeping her distracted.

"I see." says Colette. That was that. Matthew came in the headmistress' room.

"You are ready to go?" Colette asked.

"Yes, but I have one question." May asked.

"Fire away." says Colette

"Who are my cousins?" May asked. "I have been trying very hard to find out who my cousins are.

Colette laughed very awkwardly, like she was trying to hide something.

"May, I have no idea who your cousins are. You mean Constance Ruche? The one who runs the top circus in Elemente?"

"Oh, she is my cousin?" May asked

"Oh, I am pretty sure she is. She should be in Heartelle." Colette answered. "Come back to me after. You will have enough time after to get the water augury"

Colette waved her wand at May and Matthew. May and Matthew felt as if they were sucked in a vacuum.

May appeared in a beautiful circus. A woman with the largest hairdo in the universe with pink hair noticed them.

 _She has hair the size of ten times bigger than her physical body!_ May thought. _And the size of her beehive, it is twice as big than a regular watermelon!_

"Hello, I am Constance. Please come sit with me, cousin May." Constance smiled. "Don't mind my beautiful lush hair!"

 _Lush hair? To me, it looks like cotton! Cotton dyed in pink!_ May thought.

Constance led them to a tea party. May can't help but to sit down on the most comfortable chair which felt like moss, her favorite thing to sit on.

"So, who sent you?" Constance asked

"Oh, Colette did." May answered "She told me you might have answers on this!" as she held out the love augury.

"What is that?" Constance asked, looking very confused. May could tell that she wasn't lying. "Colette sent you here for this? I have no idea what that is. I am pretty sure my little sister Carmen Roberts would not know what that thing is either."

"Wait Carmen Roberts?" May asked.

"She is my little sister who is also your cousin. She is a Robert, because of her brown hair. I have pink hair so I'm a Beaulieu, but I married, so my last name is now Ruche." Constance spoke.

"Ruche? That isn't part of the _required_." says May. Constance knew exactly what May was talking about. The required is one of the four families the woman or male is supposed to marry. The families are between the Fry, Roberts, Beaulieu, and one other family May did not know of.

"If you marry another family, your family traits never pass on to your offspring. I truly love my husband, Christopher. I'm sure Colette didn't ask you to come for that!" Constance squealed "You go back where you came from"

With that, she waved her wand and sent them both back to the school.

"Any luck?" Colette asked. May shook her head.

"Alright, continue your mission. Our enemies have already penetrated our cosmos system. Hurry!" Colette spoke urgently as she shot them in the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The voice of Sealifeco

May and Matthew returned and found Tornada sleeping. Grant was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, let's wake her up!" May giggled as she swished her wand and summoned the love bunny. The bunny peered at Tornada and howled at her. The bunny disappeared. Tornada shrieked and jumped up. She saw May and Matthew and sighed.

"You two are scaring me!" Tornada cursed. They again boarded the tent express, as there is everything inside.

"It's bedtime. We'll wake up early tomorrow. The fourth augury I fear is even farther than the second one. Luckily, I am able to make this tent fly faster, in my condition. We fly fast tomorrow morning."

May was sleeping and a voice rung in her voice.

 _May, you have done well for a Beaulieu. You actually did this better than I expected. Now, about Matthew's mission. The enemy is already there at the fourth tree planning something evil in store for Matthew. But only Matthew can get the augury. You are to fight them off and get that augury, especially the mime. I will assist you in anyway I can, but I am afraid I cannot help you directly. Now rest._

May opened her eyes and found the tent shooting across the air. Wind blasted in the tent and May fully woke up. Tornada was creating tornadoes to protect the tent.

"I never would have thought we have to travel this way. The enemy has already spotted us!" Tornada yelled through the loud cutting sound of the wind.

May nodded and waved her wand at the intruders. She shot thousands of hearts that popped violently on contact. The enemies fell back and got swallowed by the pureness of the Planet of Time.

May is confident now, for she is now skilled in even Elemental magic! May flicked her wand and a tornado of bunnies merged with Tornada's tornado. The bunnies fought violently and May soon found out that a huge army were fighting them. She felt that there were thousands.

May called the bunnies inside the tent. She waved her wand and gave them each a headband, for she found out that the bunnies would fight more viciously than ever. Soon, every bunny has a headband and a weapon on their hands. It seems that there isn't a single bunny lost. Love is one of the most powerful weapons, as this is what the Enchantress of Love told Tornada who told May. May truly loved all the bunnies and it seems that they do too. A pink light glowed from May and the bunnies and May felt invincible. May jumped out of the tent and her bunny friends helped her take down many enemies. Dark figures were throw so far, she couldn't help laughing. The battle was over. Her bunnies won the first war. They all went back inside the tent. There were so many bunnies, enough to fix the damage the dark figures done to the tent. The tent was fixed in less than five minutes. The bunnies expanded the tent and turned it into a flying fortress. May laughed. She was very grateful to the bunnies. One bunny sat beside her as Matthew and Tornada was sleeping, who fought violently as well,

"May, do you have chocolate?" the bunny asked,

"Oh, sure." May answer. May dug out a chocolate bar in her fancy bag for the hundredth time and gave it to the bunny, how cute they were. She couldn't resist.

 _Well done May. but there is still more to come my dear. You wouldn't believe how large their army is. You will eventually be taken down by their forces. I will send you forces. I will send you your cousin to help. Do not worry. You also have the augury of love. As soon as the augury comes in contact with your cousin, your battle is automatically won. If you fail to give the augury to your cousin, you will lose your sight. You will also fight Lord Jasalsaini, Lord Kaimliarin's assistant. Lord Jasalsaini is always joking around. Give him no mercy and crush him for the sake of the universe, as if we fall, the milky way is in jeopardy. I know you will be the one who faces him as I foresee your most important military asset being defeated, the one who helped you from the beginning._

May sighed. She had one more battle to go. The voice is certain that she is the one facing Lord Jasalsaini.

They arrived at the fourth tree, the tree of water. Matthew was searching for something to get access to the augury of water. The tree is dripping with seawater, dehydrating May as some fell in her mouth. Matthew took so long to search that they had to set camp beside the tree.

Matthew is still looking for it and it was snowing. May saw dark figures flee from the snow. The snow did not affect Matthew.

"Tornada, what is the date?" May asked.

"It is already December!" Tornada yelped. Matthew suddenly found the key to his answers. Matthew drained the water from the tree and they were in the presence of the augury of water.

 _You lost, Matthew, you took longer than me finding a way to get in!_ May mouthed at him, giggling at him. Matthew's face turned beet red and he made an angry face back at May.

Then finally reached their destination.

" _What a surprise. Welcome Matthew Cookie. You will help us get the next augury!_ " a man sneered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lord Jasalsaini

"Who are you?" May asked. The very first question that came out of her mind.

" _Who am I?_ " the man asked. His voice was extremely devastating. May couldn't stand the clawing and scratch of the voice, as if a nail as rubbing against steel.

" _I am Lord Jasalsaini. I will soon overtake my Lord Kaimliarin. Shhh! It's a secret!"_ the man whispered. May looked at the man. She knew who Lord Kaimliarin was from Tornada. Lord Kaimliarin is the evil lord of the Volcanic Hell Nebula.

 _Um, you look very fat to me. And you look so ugly, you can easily offend the Enchantress of Love by marrying her!_ May thought.

" _What is that? How dare you think I'm ugly! You dare call me fat? And the Enchantress of Love, you dare speak of her in my face!_ " Lord Jasalsaini sneered. Matthew shuddered. May also realized that her thoughts were being read by Lord Jasalsaini.

" _The Enchantress of Love made me ugly!_ " Lord Jasalsaini responded.

"Not that you were any prettier than before." a hell minion interjected.

" _Silence, you fool!_ " Lord Jasalsaini yelled. He waved his devil staff and incinerated the minion.

"You, you treat your own people that way?" May cried in horror. "Man, you need to be killed!"

" _You can't! You must survive my landscape first!_ " Lord Jasalsaini cackled. He waved his wand in a complex motion.

"Quick Matthew, get the augury!" May yelled. May quickly waved her wand before Lord Jasalsaini completed his spell.

May appeared in a pink world full of love bunnies. The only building seen is a circus tent.

"It worked." May smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

May fights for her life against the evil mime

May walked in the circus tent and saw a wonderful show. She soon found out it was full of horrors! Minions being beheaded for entertainment.

" _Now do you see, you can't even beat me at my own game!_ " Lord Jasalsaini sneered. His outfit changed. He now was a fat clown with an ugly jester hat on him, reminding her of Mr. Magical Dumbo. Mr. Magical Dumbo is listed as one of the most terrifying creatures in Elemente, only made of stitching material. A dumbo with a jester hat with jewels for eyes. It's eight arms each have an element.

May smiled.

"I know I will win now" May laughed, from first glance at his outfit.

 _Only the pink jewel's daughter can_

 _defeat the evil mime and have him banned!_

"You are the evil mime, aren't you?" May asked

" _You are too smart! I must destroy you! You will become a threat to my world! I will separate all of you to prevent the great wizarding prophecy!_ " Lord Jasalsaini roared. The sound was terrifying. It was like a lion's roar, but one hundred times more worst. May was not afraid.

May knew he was the mime. Lord Jasalsaini is not literally a mime, but is like a mime, a lord who jokes around at unfunny business. A clown of evil, that is.

May watch as he took out his devil spear and waved spells out of it. May whipped her wand and used the love star.

A large beam of light shot out of the orb of her wand. Her power seemed to be magnified. She looked at her mana for the first time. It was nice and nearly full. If she ran out of mana, she can only use standardized spells which did not require mana but was and will always be weak against what she was going against now.

The beam of light totally blasted Lord Jasalsaini at the circus wall, clearly destroying the circus. Lord Jasalsaini looked at his surroundings and could not believe it.

" _What happened?_ " Lord Jasalsaini yelled in horror.

"I believe I changed the terrain just before you were able to do anything!" May smiled. Lord Jasalsaini looked at the bunny standing at his feet, who was observing him. He raised his scepter and waved a spell. As he brought it down, all the other bunnies in the field saw what was going to happen to it. A flash of pink lightning attacked Lord Jasalsaini and tackled him to the unpleasant ground, full of pink grass. At least it was extremely unpleasant for Lord Jasalsaini to May. She saw his reaction to the sappiness of love. May laughed and taunted Lord Jasalsaini as the grass blades cut him. His blood spilled and he smiled wickedly for some reason. May did not enjoy the rusty scraping ugly laugh and quickly brandished her wand and blasted a goose at him. The goose unleashed a powerful aura of love energy, enveloping Lord Jasalsaini, making the grass around him harsh, wrapping around him, as if he was being mummified. An explosion occurred once he was encased. May saw a dark reddish aura covering him.

" _Let's fight for real May!_ " Lord Jasalsaini sneered.

May's heart was beating really hard. Lord Jasalsaini poisoned her just as she mummified him. May collapsed, her stomach feeling poisoned as if a fist was buried there. May couldn't breathe properly and had to take big gasps of air.

 _What do you think you are doing, May!_ May thought to herself _You can't worry about that!_ _Lord Jasalsaini was going to squish me!_

May tried to use everything she knew, but it was hopeless, as all her spells bounced off him. Her mana was declining at an alarming rate. Lord Jasalsaini brought his scepter in the air …

Matthew did not know where May and Lord Jasalsaini were. All he knew was that May sacrificed herself for Matthew to get the augury of water. Matthew walked up to the augury and stopped. He saw a giant juggernaut lobbed at him and he crashed on the wall of the place where the augury was.

He suddenly remembered the lines of the prophecy that applied to the male members of the group. He was the only one ever since Grant left.

 _The second crystal is more difficult_

 _as the male will be hit with a spike-pult!_

And he looked at the direction where it came from and there it was, a spike-pult. At least it was a spike-pult. He looked at the deadly juggernaut made of ice that embedded itself in his stomach. The juggernaut was clearly big, as it was four times bigger than his head! Tornada only just noticed and processed the devastation that just occurred within only a minute. She went over to Matthew and shrieked.

"Matthew! You got … a ...a ...juggernaut in your stomach!"

"Uh, yeah, how do you think I got this?" Matthew murmured, clearly annoyed. Blood started to flow from the wound.

"Oooh …" says Tornada, barely breathing, and she fainted.

"Darn it mom! Why did you have to have hemophobia!" Matthew groaned. He tried slapping her awake, it didn't work to his dismay. Matthew took the juggernaut out of his stomach and used his wand to direct the juggernaut at the spike-pult. The spoke-pult got damaged to a point it no longer fires juggernauts. He wondered who made that beast that gave him his wound. He went to the augury and clutched it. He looked in it and saw May in danger. The augury transported him to where he wanted to go.

May cried in horror, the scepter now had a hammer, about to crush her in a pulp! She closed her eyes. Matthew just appeared and crashed into Lord Jasalsaini using a tidal wave, with his stomach bleeding heavily.

" _Interesting, how turns in events turn out just now, but I will win!_ " Lord Jasalsaini says in a very evil fashion.

"Not today, devil boy," May shouted. She herself was now glowing at herself. She won't let the poison kill her ever! She stomped over at Lord Jasalsaini and the augury of love came in contact her her wand. It melted into the wand and she could see the power of the augury magnifying her power by a hundred times. Her arm moved in a complex motion she never did before. A woman erupted out of her wand. She looked like a swan and a maiden. The maiden flew in the sky and put a brand on Lord Jasalsaini, burning him severely.

"I think this spell is called the Swan Maiden. It is a spell that is not taught at the School of Enchanted Love." May muttered. recognizing the spell.

Her arm moved again and this time, a cherry red rose sprung out of the ground and bounded it to Lord Jasalsaini. The vines twisted itself on Lord Jasalsaini and wrapped him until only his head showed.

 _Deathrose_ May thought _Another spell that is not taught at the school._

"What a pity, I thought you were Lord Jasalsaini and I thought you were powerful. I guess I judged wrong!" May shrugged as the rose exploded and then imploded violently.

They waited to see what was underneath the smoke. May saw a dark figure in the smoke. Lord Jasalsaini had survived a very powerful move.

" _May, who do you think I am?_ " Lord Jasalsaini sneered. " _I have the equivalent power as a leader! You can never defeat me!_ "

 _What if, I help her?_ A voice spoke

" _No, not you!_ " he screamed.

May felt as if more powerful surged through her. Her health and mana became overfull. A card floated from the sky. She waved her wand once again and tapped the card and a giant female erupted out of her wand. The card read _Aphrodite_. Aphrodite waved her right hand and brought it down hard on Lord Jasalsaini. She disappeared. Lord Jasalsaini waved his wand and a volcano erupted on the surface. He waved it again and the volcano spurted out lava at May. Her arm moved in a complex motion, gathering love energy and thousands of hearts shot out, countering every drip of lava.

 _Dix Mille d'amour_ she thought. Ten thousand loves. She guided the rest of the loves into Lord Jasalsaini and declared him banished from Sealifeco forever!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My cousin is …

May and Matthew walked out with Tornada in a coma. They went on the tent and was surrounded.

"Surrender now or die!" A hell minion ordered.

"Never!" Matthew yelled and unleashed hailstones exploding on contact. He wiped out quite a lot of hell minions and they stepped back.

May looked carefully at the spell mark. It was indeed ice magic that she saw. She wasn't surprised as the Enchanter of Water was also the Enchanter of Water _and_ Ice. Unfortunately for them, they found a way to counter this. Matthew collapsed. His mana level was down to 0. His health hit zero as well, He can't recover at this rate. A pink light shot through the army and May watched as the hell minions fall by the thousands. She looked at her health. It was barely empty. Her mana supply was less than half. A green light shot through the army and she saw the water tree shooting explosive raindrops at the army. The army fell. Only the commander remained and he fled.

"May, you have done well." Colette told her.

May's mouth fell open. Colette was standing in front of her.

"Do you have my augury of love? And most importantly, do you remember the first line of the augury" she asked.

May remembered the first line, she recited it.

" _The first crystal is your cousin's_ "

"Very good May. This is my crystal." Colette explained. "You are truly worthy of the Beaulieu family." as she took the crystal from the wand.

"So your name is Colette Beaulieu, isn't it?" May asked

"No, well, it is now. I changed it a week ago from Roberts to Beaulieu, back to my original last name. It has strengthened me. My husband died, so I remarried to Edward Fry, you know. I am the little sister of Constance and the older sister of Carmen." Colette explained "I am so sorry I did not tell you my last name before, but this is what prophecies do. This is one of the things that can change the prophecy. We leaders cannot get into this"

May nodded. That meant Colette was her cousin. They walked in the tent. She noticed another woman beside her wearing white and had a red symbol on it, a symbol for health. May then turned to the woman beside Colette. She was very beautiful, but not like Colette. She had black hair and emerald green eyes.

"You are the Enchantress of Medic and Poison, formerly the Enchantress of Life and Poison, correct?" May asked

"You are correct. I am Lila M, best friend of Colette. I am here because the Enchanter of Water has something important to do." the woman answered.

"I will see what injuries he has." Lila answered.

May turned to Colette "I have many questions to ask you, but the first question is why did you put us in this mission?" says May

"I did it to confirm if you two are truly the heroes of magic, another prophecy between the four powerful users of magic in the future. Two witches and two wizards. I and the Leader of Water, sorry, I forgot, the Enchanter of Water found you and Matthew." Colette explained "As well as protecting our world which was going to be in jeopardy."

May nodded.

"What about the this?

 _Only the pink jewel's daughter can_

 _defeat the evil mime and have him banned!_

But I still don't understand. Who is the pink jewel. It can't possibly be my mother?" May asked "She has never done anything that amazing according to …"

"No, your mother _is_ the pink jewel. She is like me in many ways. She is beautiful, as her hairstyle is like mine. Her face is similar to mine as well. We could have been mistaken for twins. Her eyes are like mine. The only thing we don't have in common is our hair. She was made fun of because of her pink hair. Then she fought back at the bullies who made fun of her pink hair, earning her a nickname. The pink jewel because I saw it, as she used mineral arts at the bullies. One thing you should know is that mineral arts is that mineral arts is a dangerous arts. You would not want a diamond embedded in your head. I was there watching everything, still as the headmistress, but had a different title. The Leader of Love. I only received the Enchantress of Love from the Leader of Elemente when he separated the powers of Elemente. She has fought against Lord Kaimliarin and successfully defeated him by cunning. Well, Lord Kaimliarin fled but your mother is a big deal! She belongs to the Beaulieu family, you forgot? The Beaulieu family is the most superior family in the history of the element of Love!" Colette shouted. "You should be proud!"

"What was in that volcano?" May asked

"Oh, that? The volcano is to simulate my signature move, the Apocalypse of Love. It seems that you survived it" Colette smiled "I am quite proud of you. Not many wizards and witches and even stand the horror behind it! The Apocalypse of Love is my most powerful move. If I use it right, Lord Kaimliarin doesn't stand a chance!"

"Oh!" May smiled. She was proud of herself for the first time ever, to be able to resist an elemental spell so powerful that can defeat Lord Kaimliarin.

"Wait! What about the voice in my head? The voice of Sealifeco?" May asked

"What are you talking about?" Colette asked. She did not know what May was talking about, clearly shown in her face.

"Who?" Lila asked

"A voice" May described. She told them that a voice guided them.

"I have no idea" Lila answered.

"Me neither" says Colette "What is most important is that you got the auguries. Now, we will take them back to Elemente and put more powerful enchantments on these power crystals!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

My boyfriend is poisoned for some reason

May and Matthew walked out with Tornada in a coma. They went on the tent and was surrounded.

"Surrender now or die!" A hell minion ordered.

"Never!" Matthew yelled and unleashed hailstones exploding on contact. He wiped out quite a lot of hell minions and they stepped back.

May looked carefully at the spell mark. It was indeed ice magic that she saw. She wasn't surprised as the Enchanter of Water was also the Enchanter of Water and Ice. Unfortunately for them, they found a way to counter this. Matthew collapsed. His mana level was down to 0. His health hit zero as well, He can't recover at this rate. A pink light shot through the army and May watched as the hell minions fall by the thousands. She looked at her health. It was barely empty. Her mana supply was less than half. A green light shot through the army and she saw the water tree shooting explosive raindrops at the army. The army fell. Only the commander remained and he fled.

"May, you have done well." Colette told her.

May's mouth fell open. Colette was standing in front of her.

"Do you have my augury of love? And most importantly, do you remember the first line of the augury" she asked.

May remembered the first line, she recited it.

"The first crystal is your cousin's"

"Very good May. This is my crystal." Colette explained. "You are truly worthy of the Beaulieu family." as she took the crystal from the wand.

"So your name is Colette Beaulieu, isn't it?" May asked

"Yes, it is. I am the little sister of Constance and the older sister of Carmen." Colette explained "I am so sorry I did not tell you my last name before, but this is what prophecies do. This is one of the things that can change the prophecy. We leaders cannot get into this"

May nodded. That meant Colette was her cousin. They walked in the tent. She noticed another woman beside her wearing white and had a red symbol on it, a symbol for health. May then turned to the woman beside Colette. She was very beautiful, but not like Colette. She had black hair and emerald green eyes.

"You are the Enchantress of Medic and Poison, formerly the Enchantress of Life and Poison, correct?" May asked

"You are correct. I am Lila M, best friend of Colette. I am here because the Enchanter of Water has something important to do." the woman answered.

"I will see what injuries he has." Lila answered.

May turned to Colette "I have many questions to ask you, but the first question is why did you put us in this mission?" says May

"I did it to confirm if you two are truly the heroes of magic, another prophecy between the four powerful users of magic in the future. Two witches and two wizards. I and the Leader of Water, sorry, I forgot, the Enchanter of Water found you and Matthew." Colette explained "As well as protecting our world which was going to be in jeopardy."

May nodded.

"What about the this?

 _Only the pink jewel's daughter can_

 _defeat the evil mime and have him banned!_

But I still don't understand. Who is the pink jewel. It can't possibly be my mother?" May asked "She has never done anything that amazing according to …"

"No, your mother is the pink jewel. She is like me in many ways. She is beautiful, as her hairstyle is like mine. Her face is similar to mine as well. We could have been mistaken for twins. Her eyes are like mine. The only thing we don't have in common is our hair. She was made fun of because of her pink hair. Then she fought back at the bullies who made fun of her pink hair, earning her a nickname. The pink jewel because I saw it, as she used mineral arts at the bullies. One thing you should know is that mineral arts is that mineral arts is a dangerous arts. You would not want a diamond embedded in your head. I was there watching everything, still as the headmistress, but had a different title. The Leader of Love. I only received the Enchantress of Love from the Leader of Elemente when he separated the powers of Elemente. She has fought against Lord Kaimliarin and successfully defeated him by cunning. Well, Lord Kaimliarin fled but your mother is a big deal! She belongs to the Beaulieu family, you forgot? The Beaulieu family is the most superior family in the history of the element of Love!" Colette shouted. "You should be proud!"

"What was in that volcano?" May asked

"Oh, that? The volcano is to simulate my signature move, the Apocalypse of Love. It seems that you survived it" Colette smiled "I am quite proud of you. Not many wizards and witches and even stand the horror behind it! The Apocalypse of Love is my most powerful move. If I use it right, Lord Kaimliarin doesn't stand a chance!"

"Oh!" May smiled. She was proud of herself for the first time ever, to be able to resist an elemental spell so powerful that can defeat Lord Kaimliarin.

"Wait! What about the voice in my head? The voice of Sealifeco?" May asked

"What are you talking about?" Colette asked. She did not know what May was talking about, clearly shown in her face.

"Who?" Lila asked

"A voice" May described. She told them that a voice guided them.

"I have no idea" Lila answered.

"Me neither" says Colette "What is most important is that you got the auguries. Now, we will take them back to Elemente and put more powerful enchantments on these power crystals!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Abby Fry and Nicholas Rumble

May arrived at Elemente, and when she looked outside of the tent, the capsule sunk in water. Lila waved her wand and the capsule shot in the water.

"We are almost there." Lila smiled.

"Where are we going?" May asked

"The water conference room." says Colette

The capsule kept going underwater to miles deep underwater. Soon, they reached an underwater cave. It was glowing with magical pearls. The capsule went until the capsule could not longer go. The capsule floated up into an area with oxygen. The capsule opened. Colette smashed the cave ceiling above with only her bare fist. The ceiling erupted.

"Is that magic?" May asked

"Sadly, no." says Lila "I would love to have destructive punches like Colette. She learnt this from our allies, the China Gate Galaxy."

Colette grabbed May and they shot up.

"Well, well, it looks like they have came." May heard the Enchanter of Water say.

"You have done well, May." says The Enchanter of Water

May looked at the smiling Enchanter and his brown eyes look blue at the same time it is brown. His black hair makes winter more colder. May just couldn't get the feeling that he is somewhat attractive in a way she somewhat could not get the feeling of. His blue clothing is May's favorite color. Ocean blue. The Enchanter of Water waved his wand. He fixed the damage Colette done. She looked around her and saw all the leaders looking on her. One man got her attention. When he stood up, he stood up to exactly ten foot tall. He was quite thin. He too had black hair like the Enchanter of Water. The resemblance stops here. His eyes were icy blue and seems as if it was reading her mind. His face was extremely handsome. He was also wearing the same clothing as the Enchanter of Water was wearing, with a water symbol on it.

"Oh, sorry, I just noticed you looking at this." The tall man spoke. His outfit changed color and symbol. The outfit now has shifting colors of blue, purple, and green. The most powerful element was on his shirt, the element of Mystic. "You must be May." he says.

"Yes, I am May. My name is May Beaulieu." May announced.

"My name is the Leader of Elemente." The tall man says. His voice is extremely beautiful and handsome and she could not get over the feeling over that. He seemed too handsome, yet cold at the same time.

"Oh, don't mind my looks. Anyways, do you have the auguries?" The Leader of Elemente asked.

"It's over here" says Colette "They have succeeded on their mission!"

"I see. May, Matthew, you all went through a lot. Good job." The Leader of Elemente spoke. His icy blue eyes shifted from light blue to ocean blue.

 _It simulates the nature of water too well. He should have been the Leader of Water and Ice._ May thought

"I see May, why did I not teach water and ice?" The Leader of Elemente asked, seeing May's astonished face which quickly was replaced by a smile. "I _was_ the Leader of Water and Ice. I only stepped down because of him." he explained and pointed at the Enchanter of Water and Ice.

"His newly innovative water and ice spells at that time beats mine. So I gave it to him" The Leader of Elemente spoke. May nodded.

"Please take a seat May. You too Matthew." says The Leader of Elemente. He pointed over to two empty seats between two eleven year olds. His voice did not sound happy or sad. It sounded bland. He did not take points of view, she noticed. May and Matthew sat down beside two other magicians, one female and one male. May observed the Leaders around her. They all looked very young. Beside Lila was a girl that looked the same age of her with similar facial features. She had black hair and green eyes.

 _That must be Lily,_ May thought. Beside Lily was an even littler girl, looking the smallest of all the Leaders.

 _Lila's family is really big!_ May thought. There were fifteen leaders in the council. She then looked at the girl beside Matthew. The girl had the Lightning symbol on her dress. She had brown hair with blue eyes and wore no makeup. Besides that, she had a fierce look on her face as if she is ready to take down anyone. Beside the girl beside her sat a boy with huge glasses with black hair. His glasses were thin and his face was handsome. He had a bowl cut hair style with the Death symbol on his shirt. He had the opposite look than the girl beside him. He did not look fierce but smarts that slightly showed on his shy face.

"Alright, we will start the meeting." The Leader of Elemente spoke. That was when May realized that the whole room was made of ice! The Leader of Elemente sat down on his ice chair.

"I will require the four auguries that you have collected." says The Leader of Elemente. Colette put the augury of love in May's hand. All four children held their hands out, each with an augury floating just above their hands. The Leader of Elemente smiled.

"You have all done well." The Leader of Elemente spoke. He looked pleased for the first time in the meeting. A small smile formed on his lips. He waved his staff. The four auguries floated in the air and went to The Leader of Elemente. He waved his wand and the auguries went to the owners of the Leaders. First, the yellow augury went to the Leader of Lightning.

"Branden, you will put more powerful enchantments on it as I said in the first place. Your student, Abby Fry was able to penetrate your enchantments without blinking!" says The Leader of Elemente, pointing to the brown haired girl of Lightning. He then turned to The Enchanter of Water.

"Well done, you will put more powerful enchantments on that as well. It seems that only water students are able to hold it as shown by Matthew Cookie. If Lord Jasalsaini manipulated a water student, that would be bad." says The Leader of Elemente at the Enchanter of Water, pointing to Matthew. There was a snicker from Abby. Then he turned to Colette.

"I see that you have done your job well Colette, simulating your powerful inescapable Apocalypse of Love. This augury was only retrieved with help, from someone who has lived for centuries. But May Beaulieu has done well to eliminate the mime." The Leader of Elemente spoke, pointing to May as he revealed an idea of the voice of Sealifeco with the statement before talking about May. "I see you have concern on this matter. But we must finish this." and he then turned his head to the Enchanter of Dark Arts.

"Vincent, you have done well to protect the augury as well, using the one chance rule technique. Unfortunately, you need to expand it much more. Your own student Nicholas Rumble has easily penetrated the enchantment with his ability to memorize much like May over here" says The Leader of Elemente, gesturing May. May blushed at the comment. "However, it is quite powerful, for you should keep expanding it." he concluded, pointing to the black haired boy beside May.

"Who heard the voice of Sealifeco, I ask?" The Leader of Elemente asked.

Abby, Matthew, May, and Nicholas shot up their hands. Colette and Tornada raised their hand up. A woman beside Nicholas also raised her hand up. Lila raised her hand up. It was quite a lot of hands.

"Now, the Tournament of the Leaders is in March and September of every year, right?" The Leader of Elemente asked. The Leader's nodded. Then he spoke "I predict you will be seeing her when they are in their fourth year, as that is the time of the dark ages in the future, I foresee."

May nodded, she realized that The Leader of Elemente was seeing the future, reading the stars above the water. Looking in his orb.

"Now, you four are to meet at least once every month." The Leader of Elemente spoke, pointing to Abby, Matthew, May, and Nicholas. "So that we can counter what is going to happen in the future."

"I declare you four as the four heroes of magic!" The Leader of Elemente spoke loudly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Christmas in Mystic City

Christmas was just a week after the meeting. The four heroes decided to meet up and have a Christmas Party on Christmas day in Mystic Metropolis in the continent of Elemente.

May was in her room in Heartelle as Edward Fry popped in.

"Hey May!" Edward spoke

"Ahhhh!" May screamed. She calmed down when she saw Edward. "You scared me there, cousin!"

"Heh, too bad for you!" he joked, slapping her back. "Hey, I heard you were going to meet in Mystic Metropolis with my niece Abby Fry and some other bunch for Christmas. My restaurant is there, near the School of Enchanted Mystic Arts! Do you want to eat there, my Christmas treat!"

"Are you kidding me? Your food is the best!" May squealed, delighted "Of course I'm coming!"

The four were walking in the mall of Mystic Metropolis and Abby was busy punching Nicholas on the head.

"So, May, how did you get the augury of love?" Abby asked. And so May explained her love story of the auguries out to her new friends. Abby laughed as they walked into Restaurant Elemente and got their tables. Their parents and relatives joined them.

"You think I'm interested in love? That's silly, because that's something I'll be thinking in about a decade!" Abby giggled. "Anyways, I'll tell you our adventure!" Abby spoke, putting a headlock on Nicholas

"Ow! You have been doing that for the past months!" Nicholas complained, getting pink.

"Ha, sorry Nicholas. Anyways" Abby continued and she told her story.

It turns out that Abby and Nicholas had a quest together as well. Abby's augury involved two lightning spirits with one called Plasma and one called Thunder. Plasma asked her to power her up with lightning. Abby, capable of producing plasma in her second year make Plasma surprised and immediately powered her up. As for Thunder, trivia is no problem for her. As for Nicholas, the actions that he had to do was also easy.

May discovered that all of the heroes are very intelligent and are very good at fighting, like her. Actually, she is like them.

"What are you talking about?" Abby interjected "You are probably the smartest person I have ever met! You know all about the laws of lightning and you call that light reading? Not many people are like you! In fact, people that are smart like that became leaders!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. She looked at the adults and saw many famous wizards and witches among the crowd. First, Tornada Whirla. Second, Blu Cookie who was now teasing Nicholas' mother. She also knew who she was. Crystal Diamond, a famous witch of the element of love and mineral. She thought of what was in the description in her book of famous wizards.

 _Crystal Diamond won the tournament before Blu. She used powerful techniques involving the process of defeating her opponents with harsh love, turning their thoughts into diamond, totally defeating her opponents without doing much. She married Mr. Rumble, who died during a fight with the Volcanic Hell Nebula._

Then there is her family, Juliet Beaulieu, Colette Beaulieu, Avril Beaulieu, Constance Ruche, and Carmen Roberts. Her family is famous already.

Just then, Edward came in and joked around with May. Matthew looked murderous. Edward noticed and put his arm around Colette, indicating that he's married. Abby apparently lost it. She demanded why he was so sistering May when he was being responsible to her.

"Oh, Abby, I'm your uncle while she is my cousin by marriage. I have to play my roles!" Edward spoke, clearly with humor. May elbowed Abby, clearly teasing her. May couldn't stop thinking about the augury of love, which was taunting her till now. They had a wonderful Christmas.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

May was walking home with three contacts when she gets into trouble with Dicup. Just then, a voice rang in May's mind.

 _Hello May, are you having a good Christmas?_

May responded back _Yes I am. How should I call you?_

 _Oh, just refer to me as Lady Elementress._

May was surprised. She knew at least what to call her.

She responded with _Oh, Lady Elementress. I thank you for saving me._

 _You are very welcome. I have a prophecy for you to pass on, dearie._

May was shocked. She came for her to send her friends a message.

She thought alright. _Please, speak. I will remember everything that you say to me_.

 _Here we go. All these heroes refer to wizards and witches your age._

 _Four heroes will answer Lady Elementress' call_

 _One is the hero of Lightning who is female_

 _She will be found in the fourth year's great ball_

 _Whom she is dressed in yellow, kicking a male._

 _The second hero is found in the School of Ice_

 _Who you call the cookie monster of the ocean_

 _He will be found eating a special gourmet rice_

 _In the ball with his girlfriend with lots of confusion_

 _The third hero is a member of the beautiful garden_

 _Who is found as the pink rose queen of the roses_

 _She will is the hero who makes the foundation harden_

 _And she will be the one to defeat and make him decompose!_

 _The fourth hero is one of darkness with a father who's dead_

 _He will seek revenge for his father and kill the killer_

 _He will be the decision maker, deciding what they do as the head_

 _And finally save the Blue Flare Galaxy's magical pillar._

May thought about the prophecy and she had many questions for it. She then ran to the School of Enchanted Mystic Arts and demanded the guards to let her go in. The effect was immediate.

"Should we let her go in?" one guard said

"She is pretty, we should let her!" the other guard answered. His words got him beat up.

May dashed inside the teleporter to the floating school.

"My, my, what do we have here? May, welcome, please come in!" The Leader of Elemente spoke. May looked at the wonderful office. It was large, with mountains of shelves all filled with thick books. The material of the ceiling, walls, and floor were made of diamond, glowing with shifting colors mixing in the beautiful nature greens, the ocean blues, and the mystic purple, making this place seem as if she wanted to live there forever.

After May explained the prophecy, The Leader of Elemente paused to think about it.

"It seems that the prophecy has been confirmed. We have received many versions of this prophecy, only that some of them were tampered with. Because you banned Lord Jasalsaini, the prophecy is now clear." The Leader of Elemente spoke, "He was the one tampering with the one who is making them."

"So the prophecies you received were not certain or it was either tampered with, am I right?" May asked

The Leader of Elemente replies"That is right. I know this because I patrol Sealifeco as well. I know this from my crystal ball on my staff." The Leader of Elemente confirmed. From my sources, it seems that you received the prophecy first. My sources tell me that everyone else involved with the four heroes have gotten the prophecy while we speak. I expect them to come in …"

Before The Leader of Elemente finishes, he looks at his diamond door and watches it erupt, clearly disappointed at the horrible damage done to it. Colette charges in. May sees a fist with a glove on it.

"Now…" The Leader of Elemente finishes. He looks at his now destroyed diamond door. The Leader of Mineral is behind him. The shards float up and he fuses the door and fixes it to it's full glory.

"Colette, you did not have to break down my door!" The Leader of Elemente chuckles.

"Well, how am I going to take down your door? The great prophecy is clear now." Colette exclaims.

"That is why May is here. She seems to have received it first." The Leader of Elemente speaks.

"I heard everything" The Enchanter of Water spoke from behind the Enchantress of Love. The Leader of Elemente looks at him and then in his office and spies an eyeball out of his office. He holds it up.

"I believe you left this here from the last visit that you came here, which was before the mission." The Leader of Elemente speaks. "And it seems that the eyeball not only has amazing vision, but it has hearing. No wonder why I always sense a presence in my office. I believe this is the only presence" and with that, he whipped it back at the Enchanter of Water and the eye went around him, now orbiting him. May was very surprised. He could sense anything and see everything. She saw Matthew beside the Enchanter of Water. Abby was beside Colette. Nicholas was beside her.

"I believe we all came here for the same matter." The Leader of Elemente spoke. With that, he told May to repeat the prophecy again. Everyone nodded to confirm that they heard the same thing.

"If my guesses are correct, you four do fit the prophecy perfectly." The Leader of Elemente. "After all, she did say heroes 'your' age"

Everyone nodded to that. It made perfect sense. All the heroes were the same age as her, twelve years old in Year 2. May then thought of something.

"What about Lady Elementress?" May asked.

"Yes, what about Lady Elementress?" Colette asked the Leader of Elemente, completely repeating what May just said.

The Leader of Elemente looked surprised at the name. He seemed to know who she is.

"I see, in this case, she has given me strict instructions to not tell you her name until the time is right, specifically you, Colette." The Leader of Elemente spoke.

"But you are the all-powerful Leader of Elemente!" Colette shouted in protest.

"All-powerful? I wouldn't say that, especially when she put a curse on me to never say her name until you meet her." The Leader of Elemente spoke and he revealed a curse mark on his arm under his sleeve. It had a family symbol of the Fry, Roberts, Beaulieu, and Cookie on it, for the four families have the same symbol.

"It can't be!" Colette cried in horror

"What is it, cousin?" May asked innocently.

"It can't be, she should have been dead after centuries!" Colette spoke, shaking and before she continued, a scorching pain on her right arm hurt her. She looked underneath her sleeve and everyone saw the exact same mark on her arm.

"It seems that the ones that have knowledge on her name have the mark." The Leader of Elemente spoke. "She has the same magical powers and boundaries as me and starting wars with her is a really bad idea. She is a very powerful figure on our side, and I'd hate to lose her. It seems that she knows the Elder as well."

"You mean the Master of Magic?" Colette asked in horror. Her face now was still beautiful after the shocking news.

"Yes. It would seem. Now Colette, only we know her so we should put an extra precaution to this. Everytime you try to display her name, you suffer damage beyond repair, so I am putting a powerful reminder spell so we avoid it." The Leader of Elemente spoke. He waved his staff and a seal appeared on top of the curse mark.

"If you all are wondering who Lady Elementress is. First of all, Elementer and Elementress. I am Lord Elementer, as she is Lady Elementress, wielding the most powerful title in Blue Flare Galaxy. Only one wizard and one witch each will occupy one title in Elemente." The Leader of Elemente explained.

"I see, so in the Leader ranks, there are three ranks. Leader as the lowest. Enchanter or Enchantress as the second highest and Elementer or Elementress being the highest." May blurted out.

Matthew punched her in the arm.

"May, you are too smart!" Matthew smiled, and blushed. May could not help smiling back and blushing.

"May, your face is beet red!" Abby teased. The Leader of Elemente had his eyes closed the whole time. May felt like she was going to die.

"I wonder how the Leader of Elemente is able to stand this!" Nicholas snickered.

"Anyways, you will meet her within two years. You will become the weakest link in the leaders unfortunately, Colette." The Leader of Elemente says, sighing at the way things are turning out.

"You should get going all of you, get some education." The Leader of Elemente, clearly dismissing them. With that, they left.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

May gets a boyfriend (almost)

They were walking out. Matthew was following her.

"What is it?" May asked

"Um, May, do you um ..." Matthew stammered, clearly looking nervous and extremely flushed. They kept walking and walking to nowhere, getting lost.

"YES!" May asked, clearly excited at what Matthew was going to ask and seems to know what he was going to ask. They started to walk really fast. Their eyes met.

"Do, you um, want to be my, um …" Matthew stammered, literally starting to steam. Abby was spying on them. Nicholas tried to pull her back, May saw.

"Be your girlfriend?" May finished. Matthew nodded. May thought that he was too cute. May found her face flushed as well. Abby and Nicholas snickered. May thought about what her mom would do if she found out that she got a boyfriend.

 _What do you think you are doing! I do not permit you to have any boy-girl relationships until you are fourteen!_

May imagined the horror and the anger her mother might have.

"You already got my kiss, ask me that in two years again" May responded and gave him a kiss on his forehead, clearly making him faint. May ran back to where she knows she wouldn't get lost. Before she did that, she told Abby and Nicholas:

"Hey, carry him back home, will you?" May told them. Abby nodded

"You can count on us!" Abby laughed. May looked into Nicholas' eyes and Abby's eyes. Then she got her two fingers and opened Matthew's eyes. They were all blue. She put on pink lipstick and planted a delightful pink lip print on Matthew's cheek.

As May walked back to where she had came from, she spoke

"Oh, leave that print on. I want everyone to see it that goes to the School of Magical Water."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

May beats Dicup up

May was in her dormitory, playing with a dangling love bunny plush toy. She pushed it and made it swing slightly farther than it swung every time. It was the day after her midterm exam in Year 2. May knew she had pass, due to her skill in performing magic. Looking at other people her Year, they were not as capable as her in love spells. She also had been excused for the first midterm according to Iota. Her final test was apparently much harder than everyone elses, as retrieving the augury of love was much harder than the examinations in the end of the year. She got bored and walks out. She immediately saw something fishy. Just in front of the girl's dormitory was a trapwire. May studied her surroundings. She saw a milk jug just above her inside the door, attached to the wire and waved her wand and sent the jug away, back where it belongs. She looked out the door of the dormitory. May thought of something wicked.

"Hey Coriolis! I'm back!" May shouted, clearly getting everyone's attention. Dicup looked at her. He laughed wickedly. May ran to Coriolis and purposely set off the trapwire. Dicup watched as the wire went to it's destination. The wire did nothing and simply just fell on the floor. Dicup's mouth fell open. Coriolis looked at May's shoe and there was a wire. She quickly turned her head at Dicup, but at that moment, she was called to Iota's room. Dicup snickered.

"Dicup, you are no match against me!" May spoke, confident at her abilities. Dicup did not know what happened with her journey as he foolishly waved his wand and shot ten love bunnies at May. The bunnies stood obediently beside May.

"Impossible!" Dicup gasped in horror. May brought out her own wand. Dicup waved his wand once again, but this time, a beam of pink light shot out at May. May whipped her wand furiously and shot out a stronger version of the Love Beam, a move she immediately identified in a second. She used the Love Star, a larger variation of the Love Beam, far more thicker and more devastating than what Dicup is able to use.

"May, you fight like a third year!" Dicup gasped in terror this time. He tripped backwards on floor as May went up to him. She looked at him in the face and finally understood. Dicup was always trying to get her attention, because he liked her.

"I see." May spoke. She turned and then quickly turned back and punched Dicup lightly. The dormitory went ooh.

"Tell me, Dicup, do you like me, because I can tell." May spoke out. There were a lot of oohs and ahhs. Dicup looked surprised, as if he wanted to speak out the truth at once. Just then the dormitory door swung open and May whipped her head in that direction.

Coriolis' reaction was immediate. She saw May standing over a fallen down Dicup. May completely ignored her.

"Coriolis, this matter does not involve you." May spoke

"But I am the captain!" Coriolis protested, pouting like a five year old. The dormitory snickered at the way she pouted.

"Well, I am one of the heroes of magic!" May shouted. Her voice had an immediate effect on the dormitory.

"May, you are too powerful, even your voice! You Beaulieu family always had some sort of ability. I see what your abilities are! It is beauty and persuasiveness!" Coriolis spoke. May completely ignored her again and turned back to Dicup.

"Tell me, Dicup, do you like me?" May asked. A silence hung around the room.

"I love you too much!" says Dicup as if it was a statement forced out of him. He then immediately covered his mouth. His face flustered as well as flushed. Dicup started to literally steam. May's eyes sparkled.

"Well, then, ask me out again in two years, and I wonder if you have the same mesmerizing effect as my love." May ended with, receiving a lot of oohs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Loony Treah

May was finally going to class in a long time. She looked at her schedule and remembered that Dicup's aunt now teaches in the School of Enchanted Love. May suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. She slowly walked to the classroom but her wish was denied. Dicup grabbed her arm to the classroom and there was Dicup's aunt, Loony Treah, with Colette style hair but brown like Dicup. She also showed the family resemblance, brown eyes and hair.

"Dicup! I told you not to flirt with girls!" Professor Treah yelled.

"Sorry Auntie, but she is just …" and Dicup immediately shut up. It was clear that he did not want his aunt to be involved in his life of romance. Loony also saw May very mad at him. She looked at her.

"Oh hi, May! The headmistress has told me a lot about you!" Professor Treah beamed. May thought it wasn't so bad after all to have Dicup's aunt teaching here. In fact the opposite of what she thought in the first place. Dicup's aunt is a very pushing aunt towards him and May found it very funny.

"Don't mind Dicup, he causes trouble all the time to get attention!" Professor Treah smiled a little too innocently.

 _What? Well, uh duh! It is how I found out he likes me?_ May thought. _He is pathetic for love!_

"Oh, no worries!" May lied through her very convincing smile. It was probably the first time she lied in the School of Enchanted Love.

"Okay class! In Year 2, we will learn about the lands of Elemente, but first, who can tell me how Elemente started?" Professor Treah asked. May raised her hand up immediately. Professor Treah picked on May.

"It started between three kids, who had the elements built for a planet like ours. They are the Leader of Elemente, the Leader of Life known as the Enchantress of Medic and Poison today, the Leader of Earth and Minerals but known as the title Enchanter. They founded the island of Waterlou, but building an entire wizarding civilization _and_ hiding it from humans was impossible. So they created the magical tree of Waterlou and the magical vine to fling themselves in space. They came to a good point in space and created the light portal, transporting them to a very far away place, far enough away from the Milky Way. They also made the galaxy invisible when the Hubble Space Telescope was created. There, they created Elemente and our Blue Flare Star." May spoke efficiently.

"Excellent, come get a chocolate!" Professor Treah spoke.

Dicup mouthed _You were not here for this! We learnt this while you were gone!_

May made a face back and mouthed _How dare you doubt me! I read a lot! I already knew the material!_

May went up and got a chocolate. It was made in Restaurant Elemente. Actually, every food item is made in Restaurant Elemente. It is just that there isn't a good chef anywhere that wouldn't spoil the food using magic. May heard that Restaurant Elemente is training millions of wizards and witches most likely from the School of Enchanted Love to become chefs and globalize the restaurant, since it is the only restaurant in the planet.

"Now, knowing that, we can understand the lands of Elemente better." Professor Treah spoke, with every word caught by the students, something that is extinct in the history of teaching the subject of history. Her words were mesmerizing, and the students were like the Tyrannosaurus Rex, eating up everything in it's way. Professor Treah is like nature, deciding what the Tyrannosaurus Rex will eat, do, and whatever.

Professor Treah replied "I do not believe any of you know at least ten of the lands in Elemente, so we will start at that. Please read Chapter 2 of Wonderful Histories of Elemente, Year 2!" and also she tapped her wand on the E-wall in the front of the classroom. Listed on the board were lots of information of only the mainland Elemente. May found out that every classroom was slightly smaller in size than Iota's classroom, but still, every classroom in the School of Enchanted Love was huge. If you looked outside the windows, the true beauty of Love Metropolis would be displayed. However, May was taken back at what Professor Treah just spoke out. After half an hour, May raised her hand up.

"Yes May?" Professor Treah spoke out.

"Um, I already know all the lands of Elemente. I was just reading at Chapter Fifteen!" May spoke quietly. The classroom went dead silent.

"You mean the section of the description of the land of Mytha? Alright. Please do tell me all of them please." Professor Treah challenged.

"Ok. First we have our main land, Elemente. The capital for this city is the Mystic Metropolis home of the element of Mystic Arts. Second to that is the land of Purena, with the capital being Pure Metropolis, Pure Arts. Balancio, Tip Metropolis, Balance. Psychio, Psychic Metropolis, Psychic. Smallica, Medicity Metropolis, Medic. Volcna, Magma Metropolis, Fire. Indida, Imp City. Deserco, Metropolis, Earth and Mineral. Mineda, Richesity Metropolis, Steel. Novica, Nova Metropolis, Nova. Mytha, Mythologic Metropolis, Myth. Beameo, Flaming City. Lightco, Light Metropolis, Light. Skyco, Observatory Metropolis, Sky. Foraco, Windian Metropolis, Wind. Eletruca, Lightning Metropolis, Lightning. Lifeco, Jungle Metropolis, Life. Poisonate, Corrosive Metropolis, Poison. Dustrallia, Pixie and Fairy Metropolis, Pixie and or Fairy. Spirito, Spirit city. Ancientna, Sealed City. Mu Blob, Mu Blob City. Atlantis, Secret underwater city. Darkssia, Skull Metropolis, Dark Arts. Dojokun, Power Metropolis, Power. And finally, the largest lands of Elemente, Oceanalantis and Snowica, Snowball and Aqua Metropolis, Water and Ice. The last two lands are together with both capitals on top of a mountain." May spoke this all very fast. Fortunately, everyone caught every word. Professor Treah was smiling.

"That is quite impressive, to be able to learn all that. This capacity of knowledge probably outsmarts my Year 4s!" Professor Treah spoke, making May nod. "However, there are much more within every single one of these lands, for the size of these lands can stretch for thousands of kilometers!"

The pink heart in the middle of the ceiling burst.

"Wonderful class! Your homework is to research every single one of these lands and the capital of each land. May has already shown me that she clearly knows it so only May does not have any homework! Dismissed!" Professor Treah spoke aloud on top of the talking.

Dicup ran up to May as she walked back to the dormitory.

"Um, can you help me with my homework?" Dicup asked nervously blushing.

"Let me see, the endless tortures in our Year 1?" May pretended to think really hard.

"I'm sorry for everything." Dicup blurted out.

"Alright." May spoke. Then she pinched Dicup for fun.

"Homework for what?" May asked

"Everything, hopefully." Dicup spoke.

"Alright." May spoke

"Are we … friends?" Dicup asked

"Sure, we can say that." says May. She looked at Dicup. He was quite tall for a Year 2. Dicup kinda looked cute now with his cute nice face. They did a detour and walked back to the hall, the perfect place to do homework.

"About your aunt, Loony Treah. When I wasn't here, how did she teach?" May asked.

"Oh, she would occasionally pick on me and harass me about it." Dicup spoke "It is painful sometimes to have her in the school, but at least I feel closer to home." Dicup spoke.

"When did you have a crush on me?" May asked unexpectedly. Dicup just spit out his food.

"Oh!" Dicup coughed. That question caught him by surprise. "Uh, my auntie knew your mom. You were in my family album with my mom holding you."

"You already know that I turned down a request made earlier this year." May spoke "Not because he wasn't good but because of my mom." May spoke, ticking off Dicup.

"No. I did not." Dicup spoke "Ok, we are just friends, nothing else."

"Alright." May spoke and they shook their hands.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Beginning of the Great Wizarding Tournament

May was in the hall the next day and received a letter from Abby from E-mail.

Hey May, do you want to come to the great wizarding tournament with us? This year, it just happens to take place in Heartelle! Your whole school will probably be going. You'll get the best seats! Add us to your friend list for claiming seats!

Abby, (And Matthew and Nicholas)

May wrote back on her E-mail with her E-quill.

Alright! I'll sign you up!

The letter was sent off. Colette then walked over. She saw everything between Abby and what May wrote.

"If you don't mind, I can book seats for you in advance." Colette told May

"Really? That would be wonderful!" May yelped and hugged her cousin. She told her everyone she wanted to invite. On her list, Dicup was also added to it as well. May wrote a letter to Abby telling her that she could bring her friends as well as Matthew and Nicholas.

"Wait a moment, about the tournament. Our school is hosting it. That means that the other schools will stay here. They will be staying in our spare rooms in the basement in the universities." Colette spoke "So tell Abby about it. The tournament is just beside the school": and May nodded and wrote more things down.

On the day of the tournament, May found Abby, Matthew and Nicholas waiting for her.

"Where is the tournament?" Abby asked "You told us to come here."

"I don't know" May responded. Just then, Colette came over and gestured the party to come along. Beside the hall on the right, the tournament was set up. May had never noticed that something that big was stuffed in there. Colette's words were true. The tournament was literally beside the hall on the right. The tournament stadium was hundreds of times larger than Iota's gigantic gymnasium. Unlike a football field. the stadium is built in a perfect circle, just beside the School of Enchanted Love. Colette led them to a very high point in the stadium.

"Personally, I love these kinds of spots, because you are able to see everything between the opponents. If you are on the bottom level, sure you see them well, but you can't really see what the contestants are doing, and these seats are demanded by millions of wizards and witches, so I had push my list of demands back to fit you all." Colette spoke, more towards May and her friends. "My sister Constance is in the tournament and so is my mom. May, I believe your mom is in it as well. Your friend's parents are all in it. As in your dad Matthew, your uncle, or my husband, Abby, and your mom, Nicholas." Colette spoke "And get comfortable. Ms. Treah, do you need anything?"

"Oh, no. Thank you so much for these seats!" Dicup's mom spoke, surprising Abby. Professor Treah was beside Dicup's mom watching the stadium as The Leader of Elemente shoots waterworks in the sky. The blobs of water suspended in the sky burst violently, giving the audience something to be entertained about. On each side of the wizard or witch, a giant E-wall was there, secured by magic. The E-wall displayed the opponent's health. May found out from Professor Treah that you must be above a Rank fifty to enter. May read about ranks. They determine your magical power. Ranks never ever fell.

The first set of rounds did not use the E-walls. A large group of wizards and witches were set in a large ring, battling each other until only a hundred wizards remained, considering that there were a thousand wizards and witches every time they did this. This step was done a hundred times, resulting in ten thousand contestants left. The duration of the step done once lasted for twenty minutes. May watched the power of Blu Cookie, Crystal Diamond, Avril Beaulieu, and Constance Ruche. She also saw Bruno Jones, Grant's father. It is clear to see that. The tournament was very fair, as each time you advance a round, your health and mana was instantly restored, the two magical liquids measuring health and magical energy. There was no time limit as well.

The next day, the second set of rounds started. The second set of rounds was standard tournament play. This is when the E-wall is used. May watched as the powerful wizards, (the invincibles, May called them) easily defeating wizards and witches with basically one move. When she watched her aunt, she found out that she was a very dangerous witch, using only a single cherry blossom bomb the size of an apple only from her wand. The explosion power was devastating in such a small radius. The explosion was shaped in the arcs combined by their corners. The explosions making corners were the worst place to be hit. The Cherry Blossom Bomb spell was Avril Beaulieu's signature spell, a spell even her own daughter does not know as in Colette, the Enchantress of Love.

Blu Cookie's magical spells were similar in power to Avril's as his moves look as powerful as they look. Blu is able to place a magical waterfall just above his opponent and as the waterfalls, Blu freezes a large section of the waterfall and let's it annihilate his opponents.

Basically, the invincibles use moves that involve a lot of power. Only her aunt, Avril is seen with power and speed with her spells.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Great Wizarding Tournament gets into high gear

The second set of rounds went on for a week, and with every single magical school in Elemente watching the tournament, classes were cancelled at this time. The tournament only lasted for a month May found out from Dicup, who saw all of the tournament from Year 1, hosted in Lifeco. May was beside Matthew, with a very disapproving Dicup. Matthew noticed Dicup and asked him

"Are you May's friend?"

"Oh, yeah" Dicup answered

"Great!" and Matthew started punching May in the arm

"You never told me if you have any friends!" Matthew spoke, somewhat annoyed.

"Not that I have told you Matthew" Abby interjected. She was right, because sitting beside her was a girl with orange hair.

"Her name is Mary Merio." Abby spoke

"Oh, okay" Matthew spoke and went back to looking at the tournament.

The third set of rounds went on for another week. May looked at her aunt, Avril who only used one cherry blossom bomb on her opponents.

May wondered _If she only uses that to attack her opponents, how will she defeat Blu Cookie and the other invincibles?_

True, Avril had speed and power. True that she won the tournament. This was something May was really looking forward to. How her aunt fights.

The fourth set of rounds finally came, as this involves the final sixteen. May watched as her aunt easily advanced to the last four. Within the sixteen, Constance got eliminated from Crystal Diamond, who defeated her with a shower of raining diamonds. Not the small ones sold in shops but diamonds the size of a brain! Bruno Jones had also got eliminated in the last eight, which Tornada Whirla defeated using love arts.

May had been waiting a long time for the last four contestants of the tournament, with Tornada paired up with Beaulieu and Blu paired up with Crystal. The violent matches has begun.

Crystal vs Blu

That was what was displayed on the E-walls in the stadium. The mixer matcher put Crystal and Blu together and picked their match first. First of all, Crystal's element. She uses mineral and love arts, stated by Nicholas. Blu's element is Water and Ice arts, stated by Matthew.

"We know that Water is excellent against Mineral arts that is good against Ice arts. Love has no connection with the Water, Ice, or Mineral arts so I bet Blu is going to use water arts and Crystal is going to use Love arts." May explained as Blu and Crystal took their positions in the blue ring. The bell went, indicating the round has begun. It turns out that May was right, as Crystal does all she could to defend herself. When Blu used Ice arts, Crystal would use Mineral Arts. This kept going for five minutes. Crystal either dodged Blu's spells or blocked it. Then, Crystal was ready. A large woman erupted from her wand. _Aphrodite_. Nicholas knew what this spell was.

"This is the most powerful love spell that uses summons." Nicholas explained "It is so difficult, that it is quite impossible for any of us to use it."

"Nicholas, I used Aphrodite on Lord Jasalsaini." May spoke calmly. Nicholas' face immediately went pale. His glasses dropped on the floor and broke. Abby repaired his glasses. He scooched away from May, in fear of her using that spell.

Aphrodite looked at Blu and she almost hit Blu when a giant man erupted from his wand. The sea god Poseidon. The power of the two was so terrifying, the stadium shook and the earth ruptured. Nicholas' glasses shattered again. Abby repaired it easily, telling him to stop being so reckless. Crystal unleashed a million hearts and directed them at Blu. Blu countered the move with a tsunami. Blu quickly created a waterfall just as he used a tsunami on Crystal. He cut a very large chunk from the waterfall and froze it. He brought it down on Crystal. Crystal quickly brought her hand up and made the chunk erupt into a million pieces. Blu then teleported behind Crystal. Crystal seemed to know that Blu was behind her and she shot a large diamond behind her. Blu brought up an ice mirror and it shattered.

"You have bad luck now." Blu spoke. Crystal was devastated, as if she had done the same mistake before. She broke a mirror. Crystal became paralyzed and Blu pushed her out of the ring with a tidal wave. The match was over because Crystal stepped out of the ring. Blu would advance to the finals.

Avril vs Tornada

The E-wall displayed the next match between the two and May watched as the two women, who were both very different in age step in the stadium ring. The ring flashed blue, indicating that they were not allowed to step out.

May identified their elements. They both used Love arts. Avril also uses two other elements which were life and psychic arts. Tornada had only one other element. Wind arts. May wonders how her aunt is going to win. The bell rung.

Avril teleported behind Tornada and fired a cherry blossom bomb behind her. Tornada easily dodged the move. Avril flung a dozen of cherry blossom bombs at Tornada. Tornada flew in the air. Avril waited and weaved another spell, an enhancement, impressed at Tornada's skill to evade her speed. Tornada wasted no time as she shot a tornado at Avril. With no effort, Avril flung another cherry blossom bomb and this time, the explosive power increase by ten folds. Avril brandished her wand and two dozens of cherry blossoms flew in the air. It was tracking Tornada. Wherever Tornada flew, the cherry blossom bombs would follow her until it would hit her. Avril shot another two dozens the opposite way her first two dozens went. Tornada flew up and the four dozens of cherry blossoms followed. Avril weaved another enchantment and launched a very large cherry blossom, the size of a grapefruit. This cherry blossom was twice as fast as the apple sized ones. Tornada weaved a spell and blew icy air at the cherry blossoms. The bombs exploded. Another enchantment was added and Avril shot a wall of cherry blossoms, rising up. Tornada was trapped. She brewed a tornado at the blossoms but it did not work. The bombs then pelted itself at Tornada and the bombs just barely touched her. Avril waved her wand and the bomb exploded. The rest of the bombs came in and a pink light filled the stadium. Tornada was defeated. May has seen everything. Her aunt could do anything with the cherry blossoms but what was she going to do when Avril faced Blu. May heard that the they were recovering from the previous battle. Fifteen minute later, the two powerful users of magic stepped in the stadium, making the ring glow blue.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Devastation of The True Art of the Cherry Blossom Bomb

Avril vs Blu

May was sweating. Matthew was looking forward to the match, to see Avril defeated. The bell rung. Avril started the match by evading Blu's spells. May did not understand why. Aphrodite instantly was summoned by Beaulieu within only the first minute of the match, completely catching Blu off guard. Aphrodite struck Blu hard and depleted only ten percent of his overall health.

"Avril! You cannot possibly use a god move within the first minute!" Blu yelled.

"You foolish boy, you cannot beat a grandma?" Avril taunted. Avril actually had white hair all the way, but her face was so young, it was just surprising. To say that she was a grandma totally took Blu off guard. Avril quickly brandished her wand and another figure erupted from her wand. Hera, the goddess of heaven and families. Hera's blinding godliness has blinded and struck Blu so hard, he nearly crossed the blue ring, as crossing the blue ring completely depletes your health during a match. Blu had only eighty percent health left. He used a water spell and healed himself. Blu's mana was managed well as more than ninety percent of his mana was left. Avril had more than ninety five percent mana left! Blu was on the verge of losing even though his health was completely full like Avril.

"You old hag! You are just saving your mana for the final event, because I know your cherry blossom bombs take too much mana!" Blu sneered.

"True enough, but who said I was using cherry blossom bombs?" Avril laughed. With that, a large tree erupted out of the earth. May instantly identified the tree. It was a cherry blossom _tree_. Pink peaches grew out of it. May saw where the bombs come from now and its true form. It was a peach.

Seven more cherry blossom trees grew out of it violently. In each tree, the center of it was hollow. Blu's reaction to this art was terrifying. It seems that Blu has indeed remembers this exact art. Only that Blu forgot it when he trained his magic to get better. Cherry Blossoms were flung in hundreds from the trees. A horrible cannon sound explosion filled the stadium. Blu had a very hard time dodging the bombs. If he touched it, the force of the explosion who either knock him unconscious or knock him out of the ring. Shields were no good as the shape of the explosion would penetrate the shield effortlessly. Every time the bomb touched something, the bomb would go off, expelling a lot of pink smoke. Avril waved her wand at Blu's direction and the cherry blossoms would shoot his way. Eventually Blu resorted to teleporting, which would cost a lot of mana. He teleported the opposite way the bombs exploded at him. Avril changed the way the bombs went. Now, the bombs would shoot the bombs to anywhere in the field, so no matter where Blu goes, the bombs would either hit him, or just miss him and give him time to run away. Teleporting is no good at this stage as if he teleported, a cherry blossom bomb would catch him off guard and he would be finished. Avril changed the form of attack again, but this time, the cherry blossom peaches now curved towards Blu when he tried to dodge it. He soon found out the cherry blossom's weakness. The sharp pointed explosions points up and down. Blu now only needed to push the peaches away from him. Avril immediately found out about Blu's thinking and modified the way the trees flung it. The peaches now spun and tracked him down. Avril Beaulieu's mana remained relatively high still touching ninety percent when Blu's mana already reached sixty percent! The peaches exploded and Blu saw the direction they spun impacted how they exploded. Blu pushed the peaches away from him with powerful tidal waves, countering Avril's cherry bombs. Avril changed the form of the peaches now. The water disappeared and the bombs almost hit Blu. He tripped and nothing happened. The peach got imbedded in the ground and disappeared. Hundreds of cherry blossoms disappeared in the ground. Avril waved her wand and the stadium ground erupted extremely violently, rupturing the ground beyond human repair. The ground continued to explode and Blu shot off in the sky with the water pushing him off the ground. A cherry blossom was on top of him. It pelted on him. Blu learnt that his wife Tornada got completely got obliterated just in her last match.

May was still watching. Tornada was now right beside them, eating popcorn like a hog with fragments of popcorn bits ungracefully falling out of her mouth.

Suddenly, the first grown cherry blossom tree started to shudder. A large item was inside the tree. Blu looked at the tree with horror. A super large cherry blossom shot out of it. Avril immediately detonated the bomb with only a flick of her finger. The super large detonation was extremely devastating. The explosion struck Blu Cookie so hard, his health immediately depleted by fifty percent, at least that was what Avril calculated the explosion would do. The explosion only did twenty five percent. Blu's skin melted.

"Water armor." Matthew spoke. "My dad's armor is able to resist fifty percent power done to him"

A pink mist filled the air. Blu had tried to block it but he couldn't. Avril set the bombs off. The pink mist happens to be microscopic peaches, having devastating results. Blu coated his body with water in microscopic size and reduced the explosion, because his of his eyesight, able to see the smallest elements in detail. Blu created a waterfall, creating large chunks of raining ice, the size of cars. An invisible substance formed in Avril's hand and she threw the substance in the sky. The ice shattered. Avril used the first part of her trump card, The leaves on the cherry blossom swirled around Blu. Avril flicked her wand and the blossoms turned into a tree, with Blu encased in it. The tree moved to the eight cherry blossoms. Blu yelped but he could not move. The trees started to glow pink. Blu yelled in horror was the trees twisted around him. The tree covered Blu and imploded. Blu was finished. Avril let loose the roots of the tree. Blu's health hit rock bottom. Avril had won the tournament.

Iota was beside May and had a message for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Japanese Woman who decapitated the top of our school

May was called to the headmistress' room. When she arrived, she looked at a new door, with a cherry blossom tree on the door and knocked. The door automatically opened. When she went in, she saw a woman with blonde hair all secured with two chopsticks. Her face was very pale, and the most noticeable features on her face was her lips which was cherry red. She wore a pink kimono decorated with spirits and had a large fan that was folded, strapped on her back. She also had a smaller fan that she was currently holding, glowing ocean blue with the waves painted on there. The fan she held beat back and forth, making her hair moving as if a breeze blew it. Clearly, her outfit resembled a Japanese girl. Her blue eyes pierced May, indicating that she noticed her.

 _What a minute, Japanese people do not have golden blond hair nor do they have blue eyes! And who wears that in public? Getting ready for a kabuki theatre show?_ May thought. May did not know who that woman was. She looked like an intruder. That woman was too beautiful, as May realized that she was extremely jealous by this.

No one could look this pretty as May looked out the window, a mythological creature came in. May gasped in horror as she confirmed the monster, Medusa. The woman looked outside the window and saw Lord Kaimliarin. At least that's what it said on his clothing. This was dangerous, as Lord Kaimliarin was one of the most dangerous wizards in the universe. The woman grew angry and her beauty obliterated Medusa and reduced her in dust the moment the woman's blue eyes pierced Medusa, clearly winning the fight. She threw aside her small fan at May's direction as to tell her to catch and kicked the desk in front of her to a perfect spot in the wall, easily catching the pink marble desk. She kicked open the windows to expand the space to fight the flying Lord Kaimliarin and whipped her fan out, revealing the true size of the weapon. This all happened in ten seconds. The woman looked very angry. She flew out her window and whipped the fan hard. A cyclone brewed and Lord Kaimliarin almost got chopped up by the cutting motion. The woman folded her fan and physically hit Lord Kaimliarin on the head with it. A howl emitted from him as the whole city of the Love Metropolis got informed that an intruder had entered Planet Elemente,

The woman screamed "What are you doing stupid May! Come and help me!" as the woman quickly switched her weapons and weaved a very powerful love spell. The weaving sent vibrations around the cities. Her voice sounded familiar yet it sounded off.

"Apocalypse of Love!" The woman screamed. Lord Kaimliarin exploded as May weaved the Love star, sending him into a meteor of love, blasting away from Elemente.

"Thank you for protecting Elemente" May bowed to the Japanese Lady. Apparently, the woman got very angry.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Did you hit your head on your way up her?" The woman answered, clearly looking angry.

"Oh!" May started "I'm sorry." she bowed again. "I apologize for that. You have been protecting Elemente for a long time. I am sorry, m'lady" and with that, May started to walk out of the room. The woman punched the windows behind her and it erupted. The roof cleanly blasted off the roof of the School. A crack started to form on the floor and went between May's legs. Out of nowhere, Iota came and looked at the damage the woman did. An electrifying effect ran through her, making her flinch. The woman was clearly dangerous. May tried to run away, but Iota caught her by the collar.

May started to protest "But Iota, she is dangerou…" and Iota slapped her hand over May's mouth.

"Do you know what happened the last time someone did that?" Iota hissed "Colette had literally destroyed the School of Enchanted Love with one blow! Just because they said the exact sentence!" and Iota straightened and tried to smile. May took her cue and followed her. The woman happened to be Colette. How would she know? That _costume_ looked very confusing. Just then, the chopsticks fell and the kimono got replaced by Colette's usual dress. The white makeup melted on the floor along with the lipstick. Colette flicked her wand and she looked like herself again.

"Um, cousin, did you really do that?" May asked.

"Yes, dumbo, I really did take down this building, only because a spy penetrated our defenses, so I did not allow him to escape. I collapsed the building on him so he cannot escape." Colette explained. Her voice sounded gruff. She started to cough and blood spilled out. Colette fell. Iota ran over and caught her.

"Get Lila." and that was all Colette said.

Lila arrived with a very shocked look on her face. She observed the top floor and saw a fist mark from Colette. She went over and could not believe it.

"Colette, what happened?" Lila asked

"Lord Kaimliarin has poisoned me." Colette answered.

"What? Three victims under a year?" Lila gasped. She could not believe it. To confirm her suspicions, she looked at her spilled blood.

"It is alright, that poison again, but the magnitude of this one is meant to end your life immediately." Lila spoke "It is unknown why it hasn't done that yet."

"Then use the antidote!" May screamed. "You said _Too bad my second batch of potion is not ready until January._ Yet is it now February!"

"You're right!" Lila lit up and she quickly got out her medical kit. She mixed the potion with one more ingredient. She put three drops of three green liquid in the potion mixture. "This is for magnification to counter the magnitude. It should also fix her organs as well." and with that, she forced Colette to drain the potion. A green light lit in her.

"I feel better, but the poison has not gone away." Colette spoke, and got up. Lila opened the bottle of a green potion, the same as the one she used in the potion to heal the deadly poison.

"Take twelve drops." Lila instructed

"But, twelve drops mean that there is a fifty percent chance of complete healing." Colette protested.

"I would bet my life on the fifty percent to heal you." Lila spoke. Colette put twelve drops of the green liquid in her mouth.

"What is that potion?" May asked

"Oh, that is called the Quadrupliclover potion. It is a very hard potion to make, for it's ingredients require four leaf clovers. The first drop refreshes you. Two drops boost your magical energy by double. Three drops allow for healing and a little more power. Four drops increase other potion or poison's magnitude to increase by ten folds. Five drops and so on. Twelve drops is able to heal any cure, absolutely any cure, if you got a decapitated leg, or even ebola, not that that ebola is stronger than this. You get the idea, I can't explain it now. My best friend is in danger!" Lila cried.

The twelve drops took immediate effect. It blasted out of Colette's body and she fell down like a marionette doll. Lila sank down. She looked at her cure and sniffed it. Her eyes widened.

May looked at Lila's horror. She smashed the potion bottle on the floor.

"Someone replaced my vial that held my potion!" Lila spoke. She waved her wand and traced it back. She was right, for May saw the exchange in the forest of Lifeco. She saw it as Lord Kaimliarin switched the potion with another bottle as he spoke of poison. A letter held in Colette's hand. May took it out and read it. She took Colette's augury and told Lila:

"We are going back to Sealifeco." May announced.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Returning the Love Augury and meeting Lady Elementress

May was now in Sealifeco, thanks to the leader`s ability to teleport. They were now at the second tree. May walked to the love tree and love bunnies came out of the tree. Colette was in Lila's arms, with Lila still mourning over her death. The King of the Love Bunnies stood before May, as he stood in front of May. He also saw Colette but ignored her.

"I am here to return the Love Augury." May spoke. King Love Bunny observed the crystal. He hit his fancy stick on the ground and they teleported. They walked in a bright pink forest and there was a rose. They went inside it and King Love Bunny took the Love Augury and threw it as far away in the rose dimension as far as he could and weaved a pink labyrinth in it.

"Only someone who could stretch for miles can get it, and they must be a Beaulieu." King Love Bunny announced. It seems that King Love Bunny finally noticed Colette.

"Oh, I know a place where we could heal her." King Love Bunny announced and they were outside the dimension inside the tree. They followed King Love Bunny. It turns out it was days journey. They soon came to a cave behind the giant waterfall and they kept going. The cave inside was automatically illuminating. Then, they saw Lord Kaimliarin fighting a bright figure along with many others.

" _I see. You have finally came._ " The bright figure spoke. May recognized her voice.

"Lady Elementress." May bowed. "Are you able to heal my cousin?"

" _Wait_ " she spoke. She put May and Lila who was holding Colette, in a barrier, protecting them. She noticed Colette in a horrible state and then went back to her battle. Her face was hard to describe, with it blinding May's eyes. Lady Elementress waved her head and the earrings that she wore rung. May realized that they were bells. Everytime the bell rung, a shield blocked powerful attacks.

" _Wait, she is too powerful_ " Lord Kaimliarin hissed. May could swear that she could hear a snake hissing. He gestured his men to step back.

" _Too bad._ " Lady Elementress spoke. She held a orb and blasted a wall of pure energy at Lord Kaimliarin. The Pure energy she emitted is described as a light of matter, wiping her opponents away. May saw The Leader of Elemente appear. Lord Kaimliarin seemed to have noticed and attack him instead. Bad idea. The Leader of Elemente brought out a golden tube and blew in it, releasing dozens of bubbles, shooting towards Lord Kaimliarin. His men blocked the moves with their bodies and they vaporized. Lord Kaimliarin realized that he might lose, so he unleashed a black hole inside the cave. He got absorbed in the deadly collapsing star. It started to shrink at an alarming rate. May looked around her and saw Lady Elementress make it shrink and the Elementress immediately threw out a card and sealed the black hole in a card. Lord Kaimliarin was in the black hole, which means his atomic structure got dismantled from the black hole.

The Leader of Elemente stood there, looking tired.

"Alright, you don't have to do anything for me now, Lord Elemente. You go back. I don't need any help no more. You go do your stuff. Don't forget about that curse!" Lady Elementress spoke. Her voice sounds normal now, much to May's reaction. The Leader of Elemente looked over to May and disappeared.

"May, will you bring my Colette over here, please." Lady Elementress spoke, pointing to a white circle in front of her. May obeyed. She took Colette from Lila's hands and put her down.

"She is not dead. She is still alive because she is partially resistant to that poison. That Quadrupliclover potion with twelve drops only puts the user in a coma, if it fails. However, the dark poison that Lord Kaimliarin used is called the Nefarious Kaipoison. It is a very powerful poison that he stole from Lila" Lady Elementress spoke, making Lila sob. "However, I have three cures. One Lila learnt from Wendy and I will not use that method for I have no access with a potion lab and time right now. The second is true love and time. That is not what I am going to do, double gross! The third option is to use the Quadrupliclover potion. Lila please bring the potion," and with that, Lila brought the potion.

"I have a warning. That potion can only hit twelve drops, and if it exceeds more, then she'll die!" Lila sobbed.

"Shut up, what do you know?" Lady Elementress yelled. Her voice was so powerful, Lila immediately collapsed and sobbed even more, creating puddles from her saltwater tears.

She waved her hand and an unknown element appeared. Something that looked like a dream cloud. Lila noticed and frowned in confusion. Lady Elementress shook her bells that are on her ears and they rung. She rang them again and they rung. She brought out an instrument and blew some ancient melodies at Colette. The Quadrupliclover potion turned into a neon green. She put the long instrument down that looked vaguely like a flute and she put twenty four drops in Colette's mouth. Lila ran at the Elementress and tried to block the rest of the drops going in her mouth, but at the thirteenth drop, Colette's hand knocked Lila aside, making her very surprised. Colette was starting to regain her consciousness. After the twenty fourth drop, Colette got up and groaned.

"Who are you?" she asked and her eyes widened. The Elementress looked at both May and Colette. She smiled and lit up the cave with her sheer beauty.

Just then, the whole terrain literally melted from the wall and May found herself back in Colette's office.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It turns out that it was just a hologram

"So, you got caught in the hologram? You messed up my experiment!" Colette groaned. "I can't believe you saw my simulation die!" and Colette went up to her, looking very scary, as if she was going to severely beat her up.

"You do not tell anyone you just saw!" Colette spoke in a very dangerous tone "You saw a hologram starting from the _Japanese scene_ to the cave. I will speak with you later."

 _The Enchantress of Love is a very beautiful woman, yet one of the most dangerous woman I have ever met, and she's my cousin!_ May thought. She then noticed Colette weaving a complex movement with her wand and May felt as if she had been sucked in a pipe, shooting at light speed at something.

May woke up in her bed. She opened the door of her pink bedroom and walked out. She got tripped by a girl with brown hair.

"Watch it!" May snapped at the girl.

"What?" The girl with brown hair spoke, clearly looking annoyed. May recognized her.

"Carmen, aren't you?" May asked.

"Oh, right. Colette told me so much about you!" Carmen beamed. She kicked May in the shins and ran away. So much for being nice to her. May walked down the stairs to the dining hall and somehow, she knew the house in the back of her hand.

At the dining hall, beside Carmen was a girl with black hair who she recognized as Lily, the Leader of Life and Scent. She was poking her forked in a bowl of chopped up mango floating in milk. May looked around and saw her other cousin Constance and their mother, Avril. Beside Avril sat her own mother, Juliet. In front of her was her favorite cousin Colette, even if she is the scariest woman in the universe. Just kidding.

"Sit." Colette ordered. "You are to meet in my office at seven every evening, and you bring all your magical tools with you necessary on your journey to your third year."

"Yes ma'am" May answered. She was sitting down looking down at her food that magically appeared before her. A plate of roses.

"May, you just have to eat the most expensive foods we have here." Colette laughed. May bit in the rose and exploded with delight.

"Hmm, this would be a problem." Colette spoke and wrote things down on her pad.

"What is this about?" May asked

"Oh, you didn't know that Colette is a very strict food critic? As she is a very dangerous woman" Carmen spoke. Colette was right behind her with a very angry reaction. May remembered with Iota said.

 _Do you know what happened the last time someone did that? Colette had literally destroyed the School of Enchanted Love with one blow! Just because they said the exact sentence!_

May watched in horror as Colette raised her monstrous fist and brought it down on Carmen. WHAM!

May walked in the deluxe living room with Colette.

"I have a question." May asked

"What is it?" Colette asked

"Did you decapitate the School of Enchanted Love's roof physically before?" May asked. Colette's reaction was very dangerous, then she stopped.

"Yes, I actually have, and as you just seen in the hologram, I have already told you the reason." Colette concluded "And don't mind me knocking out my little sister cold, it happens very often. Well … less often than usual."

"Remember, everyday at seven in the evening. I don't care if any teachers have given you detention. You are to come here." Colette spoke "Confirm it for me."

"I am to meet in your room at the School of Enchanted Love everyday at seven in the evening." May confirmed.

Colette spoke "Good, I just need to hear it."

"What are we doing?" May asked

"We are learning magical sealings and increasing the efficiency in mana. I also will teach you in my way, making you more powerful than you are now. But right now, I must go over the nine branches of magic with you and all the elements to further increase your knowledge as well as it can be useful in battles." Colette explained and she brought out her E-board. She swiped her hand to the first art. There was a symbol of it and pictures of the wand used to perform the magic.

"This is standard arts of magic used with wands that are made of wood." Colette explained. "You are an expert at it as I heard from Iota." She then swiped her finger on the green board to the next slide. There was a picture of the everyday spells used, elemental spells.

"This is Elemente magic, with twenty six known elements. One of these elements are not taught. It is dream magic. I believe this is the magic Lady Elementress uses to counter Pure Arts. Please list all the elements." Colette asked.

"There is Mystic Arts, Pure Arts, Balance Arts, Dream Arts, Sky Arts, Psychic Arts, Music Arts, Water Arts, Ice Arts, Life Arts, Poison Arts, Fire Arts, Power Arts, Dark Arts, Medic Arts, Love Arts, Scent Arts, Light Arts, Myth Arts, Nova Arts, Lightning Arts, Wind Arts, Mineral Arts, Steel Arts, Earth Arts, and Fairy or Pixie Arts." May spoke.

"Very good." Colette spoke. "All the branches of magic use Elemental Magic. All these elements are split into four categories. Mystica Arts with Mystic, Pure, Balance, Dream, Music, Fairy or Pixie, Love, and Medic. We know that I teach Love Arts. Mystica Arts use the most mana and is the most powerful arts but is the most difficult arts you will ever learn. Spiritual Arts consists of Psychic, Death, Power, Myth, Nova, and Scent. I also teach Myth arts. This magic has average power of magic used. It is also not so difficult to use them. There is basic and complex nature magic. In basic nature, we have our simple Water, Fire, Life. Then our Earth, Lightning, and Wind. In complex nature, we have Light, Sky, and Mineral. Then our Ice, Poison, and Steel. This is all the arts. Mystica, Spiritual, Basic and Complex Nature."

"Then, our third branch of magic, Orb magic, seen with the Enchanter of Water." Colette spoke "I have already explained that Orb magic is really Elemental Magic but with a slightly different property and much more power is used at the cost of a lot of mana."

May nodded as Colette swiped along to the next slides.

"Our fourth branch of magic is hand magic, using the hand. Our fifth branch is illusion. The sixth branch of magic is dust magic, following the magic made from Fairy or Pixie dust mixing with the elements. Our seventh branch is card magic, using cards, mana, and pips. Our eight branch of magic is ocular magic, using the eyes. Our final magic is aura magic, using the auras in your body and spirits to help you fight without a weapon. The three most powerful branches of magic is orb magic, dust magic, and aura magic." Colette spoke. "Now you understand the arts of magic, do you? Does this explain many wonders in the tournament?" Colette asked.

"Yes. What magics do you use?" May asked.

"I use orb magic, if you haven't noticed, but this wand is not the greatest example of orb magic. But this wand is capable of using orb magic. I am actually able to use all the branches of magic up to the highest level. It is just that some wizards and witches prefer some over the other" Colette explained "Orb magic is wielded by mostly staffs. It is just that we leaders are able to make the original Elemental wand into an orb wand. We are able to wield any magical weapon we get our hands on. It is just that these weapons are our most preferred weapons and the weapons that will give us the maximum ability to wield power." and Colette left the E-board with May.

"What was that about?" Carmen asked.

"Oh, it was a lesson for the arts of magic" May explained and she told Carmen about the arts of magic. Carmen told May that she already knew this material that her older sister taught her.

Constance brought May to Cirque du Fuchsia Rosette to see more of the branches of magic used in a more beautiful fashion. May saw standard magic and could not believe how wonderfully it was used. It can be used to teleport as well, May found out. Then Elemental magic which brought beautiful fireworks. Orb magic from a demented old hag, displaying an astonishing ability in the circus. Hand magic for enhanced cartwheels and flips. Flowers bursted out of their hands. Illusions to make people look like their head was decapitated that still talks. Dust magic was very entertaining as the tidal waves in the story in the circus gave an electrifying feeling. The show when on and on. May could not get enough of it. She was sad to leave.

"Thank you Constance for letting me see this circus for free." May spoke gratefully.

"You're welcome May, if you need more help, you are welcome to ask me again." Constance spoke. Just then the whole room melted once again.

May found herself in the headmistress' room. Colette was tapping her table, thinking hard.

"May, you are too nice." Colette spoke "Do you say that to everyone? And how did you know how expensive those tickets to Constance's circus is?"

"Oh, there are books about the magical events. I was light reading." May spoke. Colette nodded, not surprised at the thickness of the thousand page book.

"As the Enchantress of Love and Myth, you will remember the lesson I taught you. As it showed in the hologram, you are to meet me in seven in the evening everyday." Colette spoke, completely surprising May.

"I used a hologram to save time." Colette spoke. May looked at the time. She had only been in Colette's office for only five minutes. It was seven.

"Sit." Colette spoke. "We will go over what you just learnt in the E-hologram, a very realistic setting where these events are based on real life situations. In the previous hologram, it was not me that had been poisoned, but Lily's sister. I asked Lila if I could feel what Lily was going through. I had no idea. Lila's first litter sister, Sylvia died from this poison. This is why I must not die as well. I am clearly able to resist the poison and hold it back. You seen the Enchantress of Dreams, haven't you?"

May nodded. The Enchantress of Dreams was a very powerful figure of magic. She possesses the dream element. Over the hour, Colette and May went over the elements, their properties, the nine branches of magic. Colette explained what each branch is for. Soon, it was already eight stated by Colette's E-communicate, a device used to communicate with anyone wherever they are. It showed 8:00. May started packing her bags as Colette told her what she will learn in the next days.

"May, in your third year, we will increase your knowledge of magic by ten folds and I will start personally train you to become a very powerful witch. Please state the line of prophecy that refers to you." Colette spoke.

" _The third hero is a member of the beautiful garden_

 _Who is found as the pink rose queen of the roses_

 _She will is the hero who makes the foundation harden_

 _And she will be the one to defeat and make him decompose!_ " May spoke.

"Excellent. I know that this refers to you May, because you are quite persuasive. You managed to make Dicup a friend. If you can do that, you are able to harden the foundation of the four heroes of magic. You will strengthen the bond between the heroes. The first line is about the Beaulieu family. In French, Beaulieu means beautiful, Beau. Garden, lieu." Colette explained, clearly excited. "Your name refers to the second line. May means bloom. Your pink hair refers to pink roses, as pink is the most powerful color. You are excellent in your magical journey, making you a very powerful apprentice. You are near being called a magician, the next level in the magical journey." Colette beamed at May and told her that she could go.

Everyday until the May's third year, Colette taught May sealings by E-table. May learnt that sealings are used with card magic. Card magic was extremely easy as it took no less than a week for May to learn all the card spells in the element of love up to a third year. She learned elemental strengths and disadvantages. For Love, their weakness lie in Fairy magic, Pure magic, Balance magic, and Dream arts but they are excellent against Musical Arts. Just like how Water is good at dousing the flames of Fire which burns Life which can suck up water like a sponge. May also learned that Matthew uses three elements. Water, Ice, and Wind arts. Abby knew only Lightning. Nicholas knew Mineral and Dark Arts. She learnt this from their common meetings between E-communicate, lunch parties that they have together, and E-mail. May felt home with her three friends.

May's second year examination was a breeze, as she found out her marks in the summertime.

May was in her house in Paris, when Colette entered May's room, giving her envelope, receiving her grades.

May had scored a Superior on every subject, the highest mark in the education system. Colette was looking over at her grades.

"May, no one in the School of Enchanted Love could ever score a Superior on everything." Colette laughed.

May nodded.

"We will start your magical love arts lessons next month" Colette spoke, reminding May that she still had a lot to learn. May revealed all the Year 4s and Year 5 textbooks and told Colette that she already knew the material.

"Well, that is surprising. You read my mind. I'll have to re-plan the lessons that you have." Colette spoke and left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Improvisation

May was in her third year already with a new captain decided again. She was in her dormitory lying in her bed just after her magical love arts lesson with Colette and she drew out the love mark with complicated movements. She was just being creative. Many needles shot out of her wand and spiked the wall. May gasped. She examined the wall and found needle marks on the wall. This spell is not listed in any book of the School of Enchanted Love that she had ever read. She had decided to call this move the "love needles". May flicked her standard wand and immediately closed the punctures. She waved her wand again and made a sharp movement with it. This time, it sunk into the wall and bounced back. Dicup was spying on her. May used the same spell she just created and used it on Dicup. He screamed in agony. May giggled.

"It is quite rude for boys to spy on girls. I thought we were friends! I think I'm going to call that 'The Lovely Sting of Agony'" May spoke, and did a reverse movement. The pain withdrew from Dicup and he laughed weakly. Dicup realized that May was creating her own spells. Dicup tried it and set off an explosion in the dormitory, catching lots of attention. A lot of girls started to flood in, looking at the aftermath of the explosion. Dicup immediately fled. May pointed to the direction Dicup fled. The girls immediately chased after him. Reason: Dicup was attractive. Second, he blew up their dormitory.

The third years were assembled in the hall. The headmistress was there, speaking about a new event third years and above would be able to participate in.

"You are now new members of the Tournament of Love. You fight using love spells with your health orb determining your health." Colette spoke "And this tournament of Love will be separated into your Years. You will stick with your Year, as in you will only battle the ones from only Year 3." and Colette led them in a room on the right of the hall, which May had seen before from the Great Wizarding Tournament. Suddenly, six rings appeared in the stadium. The first ring was red, the smallest of the circles within all the rings. The second ring was orange, as that was the second smallest ring inside the stadium, having the red one inside it. Then yellow containing orange. Green containing yellow. Blue containing green, and finally purple containing blue. The distance between each one of them at least stretched half a kilometer. May had never noticed any of the other rings but the green one and blue one which she had seen in the tournament.

"The red ring is your limit. Step out of it in battle and you will be eliminated. The diameter of the red ring is a kilometer." Colette explained.

"The other rings are for the years, notice the numbers for the rings?" Colette asked. Surely enough, numbers appeared on the rings, each indicating the year. There were two rings without numbers but with letters. L for the blue ring and E for the purple ring.

"If you battle another opponent that is much higher than your skill level, the rings will follow their level, so if you face a blue rank opponent, you are able to step anywhere inside the ring. Note that all the magical schools have magicians up to rank fifty, the midway point in your wizarding journey. Only Year 7s are able to achieve this rank. Rank fifty to rank seventy five still uses the green ring. If your rank is rank seventy five to rank one hundred, you take up the leader ring, the blue ring but all these ranks above fifty is your own magical pursue, as you are in charge of getting yourself more powerful, or you come in the magical universities, the floors under this school's main floor. Moves are also classified in ranks. The Love Star that I know you should know is a rank twenty three move. We will start a practice round" Colette announced and she got two random third years out of the blue. She assembled them together.

"The rules are simple. Whoever's health orb becomes empty loses. If you step out of the ring, you also lose because the ring steals your health the moment you step out of it. You can also make your opponent step out of the ring with your spells. There is a limit to the amount of potions allowed in the stadium. We have the classification of this on how many potions you are allowed to bring into the stadium. For the great tournament, the cap is twenty potions that restore you by ten percent. Powerful potions are capped at about two like the full healing ones." Colette explained "There are forbidden moves but you all won't be learning them anytime."

May waited on the bleachers and then her name was called. She walked up to the ring and a red glow flashed around her. Her vial was activated as well as the ring. Her opponent was Dicup, one of the last opponents she would want to battle.

They surveyed each other and Dicup used the Love Star on her. May smiled and used the Lovely Sting of Agony. Dicup yelled. His health had been completely depleted. Dicup smiled weakly at May and May did the same. Colette saw what immediately happened.

"May, come over here!" Colette shouted as the ring stopped glowing.

"Yes m'lady?" May asked

"Where did you get that spell?" Colette asked "Iota, do you recognize it?"

"No, try using the tracing spell on her wand though" Iota spoke

"Alright" Colette answered. She waved her wand and tapped May's wand. May saw as Colette's eyes widened and widened. Colette suddenly gasped when she found an unfamiliar spell among the one she used.

Colette spoke "It seems that the augury of love did this and bestowed you the love spirit."


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

May was in the beginning of her fourth year, battling in the blue ring against Colette. It was really training, not battling, but it was all the same. Colette was training her signature moves.

"More! Can you try to use your lovely sting of agony a lot harder? Channel your anger and love into this!" Colette shouted. "More love equals more power! More anger equals more intimidation!"

May waved her wand furiously and made a very sharp movement with her wand and broke Colette's love shield.

"Excellent! May, do you know what rank this move belongs in?" Colette asked.

"Um, rank forty?" May answered.

"May, think. Remember the time you defeated Dicup with only that move once?" Colette asked. "What rank do you think it is now?"

"Rank fifty?" May asked.

"Wrong, your Lovely Sting of Agony is a very high ranked move, as I see it. It is a rank eighty move. You had help from the love spirit for this." Colette finished. May's mouth dropped.

"Alright, now try your love vacuum. This move is much more powerful than your sting. I define that one as a Rank ninety move." Colette smiled. "After training for so long, I believe you should be able to take on anything that hits you! You are able to use Rank seventy moves, and you are even learning the Graces, a Rank seventy five move, something a Year 7 will never ever be able to do! Well, if you don't count the Greek Letter Group." Colette chuckled "Those kids are child prodigies, able to reach Rank one hundred at the age of seven! You know Iota. Her twenty four twin brothers and sister including her are smart! Don't expect yourself to get as good as them. Your magical powers now match your 'friends'! I think you will end up pretty powerful, especially you already covering all of the curriculum in the School of Enchanted Love and even the School of Magical Life! You know a lot already, like the heroes. Take Nicholas for example, he knows necromancy (dark arts) and mineratory, the mineral arts. Or even Abby. She has not got to your level of knowledge!"

May could not help but smile for one of the first times in the School of Enchanted Love. Her laughter filled the School of Enchanted Love and May could swear that she heard her laughter among her own as well!


	29. Message from the Author

**This is a message from the author**

 **This story is my original piece. I have happily willingly let you fans read it.**

 **When this story comes out in bookstores, I will no longer be allowing this story to be free.**

 **So read while you can and review while you can before it is not free.**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
